Give me back my Heart
by Broken-Silver
Summary: Who can break through Zero's barrier around his heart? Can a certain handsome man break through it or is he going to be one of those jerks that Zero despises? Also, why is Kaito trying to make things hard for Zero?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: My second story, don't worry, I'll continue Please forgive me. You know, I really suck at titles, I think of really random ones. & I wrote this story when I was in an angry mood. It just popped up in my head, so I typed it on my I-touch and finished the rest on my computer. I find it funny how random things just invade my mind when I'm in a different mood, lol. Eh. Oh well. I hope you guys enjoy this. Yeah. Just to _warn_ you guys, everyone in this story isn't in character, so yeah. If you don't like it, then you can feel free to leave. Other than that, please tell me what you guys think about this story & _**reviews**_ would be much love. (:

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight and its character don't belong to me. Sadly.

**Warnings**: Bad words. Etc etc.

* * *

That night. That same very night that caused me to change. Freaking wannabe _bastard _who shattered my heart. I often question myself, what do I see in that guy anyways? Is it his hair? His eyes? How about his body? No. None of those. Probably it's his technique to make me fall in love with him. Using his sweet talks, the usual player's technique they use on people, I'm going to feel sorry for whoever is his next victim.

Stupid prick used me and then just threw me away like I'm some garbage. Shit, and I fell in love with him. Hah. _Love_? What a joke. I'll show him, show him that I'm not the same person he once knew. Heh, I'm not going to cry over some guy like girls who got their hearts broken. I'm not trying to talk bad about them or anything, but I know I'm not going to shed any single fucking tears for him.

I should have been more alert of him, like they say, love is blind. Right? Correct me if I'm wrong. Damn, I'm so fucking pissed right now! Haha, I said I wouldn't cry, but my whole apartment seems to be turned upside down. Sigh, I would need to clean that up later.

Hah, did he fool me. How many years has it gone on? I think it was about one? Wonder why that jerk didn't leave me earlier since he clearly didn't 'love' me in the first place. Shit, I'm complaining like some schoolgirl who saw their boyfriend cheating on them, instead of crying, they're angry just like I am right now.

Clearly, I am slow at noticing, hell! It's better late than never. The player and his gorgeous mouth of his can kiss my ass for all I care now! I'll make sure his life is a living volcano next time I see him. All his bullshit lies can go down the toilet.

Okay, enough about this, I'm pretty sure you don't want to hear my rambling anymore. I'm sick of it too.

Hmm, maybe I should go from a shy type to a hard to get kind of guy? Yeah, I think I'll do that. I swear to whomever that I'm never going to let those dickheads get to my heart! I'm heartbroken and single; let's start life over again. Oh. If you guys don't know me, I'm Zero. Kiryuu Zero. (I recently found out it's spelled, 'Kiryu instead but I find 'Kiryuu' much more better. Please don't hate me ): .) The jerk face I was talking about was no other than _Kaito Takamiya_. Ugh, even his name makes me want to barf now. Whatever.

Life is unfair, suck it up, Zero. I had sai- _Knock. Knock._

I debated for awhile; should I answer the door or not, but I went anyways and answered the door, my child hood friend, Yuuki, was standing in front of the door with her mouth wide open. If I didn't know any better, I think a fly almost went in her mouth. That's a pretty funny thought, huh? I harbor no romantic feelings for her, just brotherly love. She's a good kid.

"Woah, did someone rob your house?" She invited herself in my apartment and looked around, avoiding dangerous places that might trip her. It's really kind of her to volunteer to clean up the mess I had made. I was going to wonder how was I going to fix up the place.

"No. A tornado formed in my apartment and wreck everything." I replied sarcastically while flipping some of the wooden chairs that's upside down.

"Very nice one, Zero." She gave me that 'I-won't-fall-for-that-kind-of-shit' look. Sometimes, she can be smart for her own good. But I still consider her as an airhead girl.

"Hey! I heard that." I blinked at her, not knowing why she had said that. Did I say it out loud? I don't think I did..

"You said it out loud." She had one of her arms on her hip while saying that. I wonder why do girls move their body when talking to someone. I find it very odd.

"Oh. Well, it's true anyways" I dodged a pillow coming straight at me. My place is mostly clean now, thanks to Yuuki. If she didn't knock on my door, I would have tore up the poor place. I mean, who wouldn't be mad if they found out they've been played? I know I would be. I can shoot that mother fucker right there, if I had a gun.

"Zero. You look gloomy, let's hit up the bar!" She suggested happily, jumping up and down, apparently dragging me out my apartment before I can actually sink in her words. I didn't feel like going out, but I had to get out of the apartment some day, so let's start now.

* * *

"Ughhh… Tell me why am I here again" I groaned and took a shot of vodka. Yuuki looked at me and shook her head.

"You look like you have been dumped, so I'm being the nice person and treating you to couple of drinks!" She patted my back, thinking that can actually lift up my mood. I was still angry, that's for sure. But it lightened up when I took a couple shots of drinks. I don't need someone to make me happy! I can take care of myself, obviously.

"Feels like you didn't want to drink alone." I looked at her. She looked away from me and laughed nervously. Like I didn't know what she intended to do. Sigh.

"C'mon Zero, don't be such a dummy." She smacked my head lightly. God, how I wish I could be back at home and sleeping in my warm bed. I'm kind of tired from my earlier action back at my place..

I was about to tell her to be quiet, but I got caught off guard when I heard giggles behind me. I was curious so I turned around and looked. Few girls were flirting with some guys and drinking happily, I scoffed at them. I noticed one of them was being all slutty around this guy. I think his hair is brown color, along with red wined eyes, and probably taller than me. The other guys seem retarded and drunk. I don't want to comment on them.

"Yuuki, how long do you intend to stay here?" I asked. Feeling slightly bored of this place already. I flipped some of the shot glass upside down and build a pyramid with it. That's how bored I am. The bartender glared at me for doing that but I didn't care.

"I don't know, maybe couple hours." The only thing I find that is amusing about her is she can hold her liquor. Girls these days are hard to find with one that can hold their liquors. I sighed. Once she's in a bar and drinks in her hand, she won't be leaving until a _very_ long time.

"I'm gonna go back. I'm kind of tired." I told her. Beginning to walk away and looked back; she waved a hand at me.

I went out of the bar and breathed in cold fresh air. There were a lot of people still out walking around. I don't have work until tomorrow night, which makes things much easier for me; I get to sleep more. Hurray. I'm not exactly a morning person, so that explains it. Decided I need some sleep, I began to walk back to my apartment. It was a nice walk, calming one that is. I felt weird, it's like someone is following me. I quicken my pace a little faster, but not too fast. I stopped and turned around to see no one following me, I sighed, walking normally now.

Someone tapped me on the shoulder next thing you know; I turned around and saw a man that was at the bar I was leaving from not so long ago. What is he doing here? Is he stalking me? I saw in looking at me like I was a piece of meat, ready to eat. The fuck is those eyes?

"What?" I harshly let out a voice to indicate that I was annoyed.

"My, you sure have an attitude." The man chuckled. I got irritated, what is he trying to point out here? Ugh, I can tell this guy is going to be annoying.

"What the fuck? You randomly tap on someone's shoulder and look at me like I'm someone you know." I let them know I'm currently pissed. I just wanted to get home and sleep, and I don't like this guy very much. He's probably one of those people who fool around, I can tell. Especially at the bar, since those girls were all up on him and smooching or blah. Disgusting.

"I saw you looking at me when you and your friend were at the bar." He stated out. If I had some kind of power in me, please, _please_ let me shut his mouth. I'm not some goddamn sex toy for people to fuck with!

"For _your_ information, I turned around because all those giggling and laughing caught my attention, nothing less, nothing more." I growled at him. Damn, this dude is taking me to my limits. Today is such a bad day! Why is god hating on me..

"It didn't look like it." He smirked. Oh that did it, what the hell is this guy trying to play at!

"Dude, I don't got the time to play with you! Why the fuck are you bothering me?" I yelled at him, some people passing by were looking at us. I didn't like being in center of attention. All those eyes were staring at us, thinking we are having an argument of some sort. It was something like that.

"Then when do you have the time?" He came closer to me. Oh no. He is not trying to touch me! I saw him walked closer and closer; I took a step back every time he took a step forward. Man, someone needs to get me out of this situation, I've had enough dealing with players and perverts.

"I am not going to waste any time on you!" I lowered my voice this time, hissing.

"I'm very interesting in you." He said, I snorted. There's goes one of those saying of getting someone. I'm not stupid to fall for it. He can fool anyone, but not me.

"Like hell you are, you're just looking for someone to fuck, but sorry, I ain't going to let that happen." I wanted to get away, to home and shut the door. I had a feeling if I do, he's going to follow me and when he knows where I live.. I'm never going to have a moment of peace! He can probably barge in while I'm sleeping and rape me!

"Hmm.. You're very entertaining." He smiled, but his eyes tell otherwise. It's like he's lusting for someone. Ugh, I'm not going to be one of his victims.

I stopped walking, my back facing him. "The fuck do you want!" I wanted to so much punch that guy in the face. His appearance tells me he's something I don't want to mess with. So much that I want to get out of this, he won't leave me alone.

I turned around but didn't see anyone, where did he go? I jumped when someone hugged me from behind. I struggled to get away from him but his grip was hella hard to get out of. "I want _you_." He whispered into my ear. I felt a shudder run down my back. Damn. I'm getting creeped out. He's no ordinary guy, that's one thing.

It took a while to break out of his grip and turn around to slap him across the face. "Shit! _I don't want you_ and just leave me the hell alone! Are you gay or what?" My fist tightened, I'm on the verge of punching that beautif- no! Annoying guy in the face. What's so good about me anyways?

"You're mine." He purred. I backed away from him, about to take off and run. I yelped when I was pulled into a hug. What's with this guy! I thought Kaito was worse but this guy is just… a.. Whacko! I punched his chest rapidly to get him to let go of me; people were staring at us. I felt really awkward. Really, really awkward. Yes. What's worse! He didn't even budge an inch!

I growled, "_Let_ go of me, you son of a bitch!" Trying to push him away, successfully. I was panting from all the yelling and using my strength to detach myself away from him. Can this get any worse? I get dumped and used by Kaito and now this random guy is saying he's interesting in me and I'm his! What the hell! He's got to be kidding me!

"You will be mine.. Zero.." He growled slightly, he was licking his lips! Oh my god! His _lips_, for freak sakes!

"How the hell do you know my name?" I was shocked, is he really some stalker? I shook my head from the thought.

"I overheard it from your friend." He coolly said.

"What do you want from me!" Situation like this really annoyed the hell out of me, and it's tiring to deal with them also. A headache was forming, I groaned.

"Like I said, I want you to become mine, I want to fuck you." He said it with a straight face. Dang. I couldn't believe what my ears were hearing.

"Excuse me?"

"I. Want. You." He said those words one at a time. Seriously? This got to be some kind of April fool's joke. It's not even April yet! Fuck!

"No. I. Won't. Become. Yours." I used the same tone he used on me, hoping to break that straight face of his. Sadly, it didn't. It made my eyes twitched a little, glaring at him.

"Oh. You will." I had enough of this nonsense and walked away. Walking pass him to get to my apartment, he whispered something only I could hear it.

"Remember the name, _Kuran Kaname_. The one who _you_ will **belong** to. I'll make sure of it." I ignored it and kept walking, not even bother to look back at the man.

I reached to my apartment and shut the door behind me. My legs gave out and I slumped to the ground. Back of my head was resting on the door. I looked up at the ceiling.

"_Kuran Kaname, I'll make sure you won't get to me. If you want to play, It's on.._"

* * *

Woahss. I kind of like this chapter. Anger anger~ Lol. Well, I hoped you enjoyed it D: !

**Reviews** are much appreciated. Tell me what you guys think! You'll get cookies if you review :] ! (Hopefully :D)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Yaaaah, I feel disappointed. I ran out of ideas for Please forgive me. Dx ! I'm trying hard to get ideas. But you guys have to admit, this story is much better than my first one, huh? RIGHHHT? Right. Haha. I love you guys. Thanks for the reviews. I honestly wrote the first chapter without thinking how I was going to type up the second chapter, but here it is! Enjoy it. **Reviews **are always welcome. It can be couple words, just drop one. :]

**Disclaimers:** Vampire Knight, I do not own. Sucks, yeah? Everything in the story would be ' KANAME AND ZERO ' together and yadda yadda.

**Warnings**: Foul language and whatever else you guys think it's bad. LOL. / Oh I add some of my own characters in it, so it can fit some part of the story. Hope you guys don't mind.

* * *

I groaned when I felt 'wind' blowing on the exposed part on my body or whatever it was, it was apparently disturbing my sleep, so I pulled the covers up and wrapped it around my body. It was annoying me 'cause I wanted more sleep, but I was feeling a bit cold. I made sure I closed the window last night, and the Air conditioner wasn't on. I laid still for about couple minutes before cracking my eyes open to check if either was on, it wasn't. I scratched my head for a moment and thinking was I imagining it or what?

"I think I'm just hallucinating or something.." I looked over to the clock, it was still early in the morning. I still had about half a day before I show myself up for work. I stretched my body while hearing some of my bones crack. It always feel funny whenever it cracks, I remember when I was little, I would freak out, thinking I was going to become a 'broken bones' person. Now that I remember the old times, it's pretty funny. Yuuki would always scold me for thinking that way.

Finally feeling satisfy with stretching my body, I rested for a while until I heard something dropped outside of my room, probably some mails. I didn't feel like getting up, don't you love the feeling when you are free for couple hours before you actually have to get up to start your day, lying on the bed and feeling lazy is what I would love to do, yup. I sighed and got off the bed to start my day before work. I went to check if the mails were lying everywhere on the front door, yep. Some of them were junk, like usual, getting to the next mail and was about to give up when I saw two mails that looked kind of off with the others. Curious as I was, I opened the first one and read it,

_Zero, _

_I'm really sorry for what I did, I screwed up, didn't I? I know, I know, I'll admit that I played you. After you broke up with me, I started to feel empty inside and took notice of you more. I didn't mean to hurt you, I swear, Zero. That girl was being ridiculous! She didn't know what she was saying, she's just one of those jealous type, making up shit that didn't happen. I'm truly sorry Zero for what I did. I could explain if you'd let me! I didn't want this to happen.. I really love you Zero, please believe me._

_- Kaito Takamiya_

I stared at the letter I had in my hand, I thought it was a complete waste of time. He loves me? Yeah right! He's just trying to get me to go back to him and make myself look like a fool. Man, he's really stupid isn't he? Let me explain, that girl he was talking about, was that same girl he had played like he did with me. She got angry and tried to get revenge and also make him lose those important people who he never took notice from the start.

* * *

**Flashback**

_A girl randomly came up to me and asked, "Are you something to Kaito?" I looked at her like she was some freaking mind reader or something.. or she just take notice of her surroundings._

"_Uhh.. Yeah." I replied, still eying her suspiciously, what is she to Kaito? How does she know about me and him anyways? _

"_Well, you may not believe this, but that dickhead is a player, he plays around with people and then leaves them for another." What was she talking about? I don't think Kaito would do that.. plus I don't know this girl so why should I believe her?_

"_I don't believe you, are you just making this up?" I growled at her a little, she didn't flinch or anything. Just simply looking at me with serious eyes. Now, something is going on.. I won't believe her until she shows me. _

"_I'll show you, I know you find me suspicious since I did walk up to you from no where, I just don't want you to get hurt any longer. I may be cruel to take revenge, but I can't let those people who Kaito are using get hurt. I still am a softy in my heart. Trust me in this, you'll know very soon." I didn't know what I was getting myself into, but I was curious so I decided to follow her. _

_What got me utterly confused is that, she was in a disguise. What does it have to do with proving Kaito is a player? As like she's reading my mind, "I got played by him so I have to dress myself differently when I was with him a couple months back." WHAT! Couple months? What the fucking hell! Did he really cheat on me! _

_I was angry, of course. But I stayed silent and followed her, she stood in front of some bar I never been to before, I haven't even notice that this was here. _

"_Make sure he doesn't see you, and keep watching me." I nodded and hid myself so Kaito wouldn't know I was here. Making sure I was safe from eye views, I poked out my head a little and saw the girl going up to Kaito. He was alone and drinking. She walked up to him and whispered something into his ear and he smiled. WHAT! She sat down and ordered a drink, Kaito was sitting really close to her and slung an arm around her. I felt like running to him and backhand him on the face but I stayed still. They were giggling and laughing. _

_Then, all hell broke loose, well, almost. He was __**fucking **__kissing her. What the hecking fuck. I really wanted to go over there and beat the daylight out of him. I noticed she excused herself, walking to the bathroom. I was about to show myself until another girl went and sat on his lap, he placed a hand very low around her back, almost to her ass. They fooled around for a bit and I noticed that same girl who I was talking with slowly came out from the bathroom. She stood there for a moment and glanced at me. And then I looked back at those two people at the table, the second girl went off to somewhere and the first one started to walk back to Kaito and resume whatever they were doing. _

_That was it, I didn't care if people looked at us if we were crazy. I charged at him and punched his face hard. He cursed and was about to open his mouth to say something. His eyes went wide when he saw me. _

"_What, didn't think I'd find out about the little shits you had?" I sneered at him, waiting for the exact moment to punch him in the jaw again. I wanted to break every little bone in his body until his last breath is cut off. Though, it won't change anything if I did that. _

"_This isn't want you think it is! Zer-" _

"_ENOUGH. I've had it with you. You can bring your cheating fuckface back to where you belong!. Don't even dare come near me." I backed hand him, __**hard.**__ I felt better that I had punched and slapped him, walking out the bar, I tend to go straight home._

**End of flashback**

**

* * *

**

I ripped up the letter into shreds and tossed it into the trash bin. Moving on to the next letter, opening it.

_To my cool childhood friend, Zero!_

_Celebrate the happy times,  
Raise a glass with cheer,  
Come celebrate with Yuuki,  
for her 21__st__ birthday!_

_When: Tonight at 5pm to whenever._

_Where: My house!_

A party, eh? That seems.. not surprising since she always have parties at her house. I have work tonight, I wonder can I make it.. it wouldn't hurt to relax after work.. I get off around 8pm anyways. I should give her a call.

**_Ring ring_**

"_Hello?" _

"Hey, Yuuki, I just got your invitation for tonight's party. I'm just letting you know I'll be late cause I got work."

"_Alright! Better come soon! Talk to you later!"_

**_Beep Beep._**

She sure is busy with tonight's party. Hm, since I have some time, I should get her a present. Decided that I would do that. I went and brush my teeth, wash my face, and took a quick shower. After that, I cooked myself some breakfast since my stomach was growling for food. Since all that is done, I checked for everything that I need and locked my door, leaving my apartment.

* * *

"Man, I wonder what would she like…" It's been 3 hours and I still can find the perfect present for her. I knew it was hard finding a present for girls but I never knew it was _this_ hard. I slapped my forehead and shook my head. This is going to be hell, think of it as future reference.. Zero.. future reference. Yeah.. I sighed in defeat.

"Sir, do you need any help?" A female worker from this store asked me. I thought about it for a moment, '_Maybe I should get some help. It's better than looking for a present alone and take even longer. I have work soon.._'

"I need help finding a birthday present for my friend." I quickly told her. She nodded.

"What are you looking for in particular?" She asked, scanning around the store.

"Something nice and cute will do."

"Alright. Please give me a few moment." She took off so fast I didn't even dare blink. She's nice but weird.

She came back with a lot of stuff in a cart. Damn. How could girls find presents so much easier than guys? I envy them, like I will ever admit it. The stuff she got was pretty cute, some were weird, and the other's… I don't even want to think about it. (I'll let your imagination run wild) It took awhile to find a nice one, the female worker's stuff she got was nice but I preferred to buy a necklace for Yuuki. The necklace's design had some gems in it and stars. It's actually quite cute for a necklace. I paid for the necklace and left the store, I checked my cell phone and it was almost time to get to work.

Today felt weird, something I can't point out. I kept feeling shivers behind my back and it's perfectly sunny out. Getting freaked out, I hurried to my part time job.

When I walked in, I could feel everyone's eyes on me. '_What's with everyone?_' I glanced around the restaurant, why is everyone staring at me? I shook that feeling of awkwardness off me and proceed to the changing room. This is weird.. totally different atmosphere. Did I do something wrong? I don' recall getting in trouble..

"Zero! You're here, finally!" My co-worker and friend, Ken, barged in to the changing room and out of breath. It seems like he had seen a ghost or something. I snorted, nah, I don't think this place is haunted.

"What happened? You look like you killed someone and ran for help." I joked and chuckled when he tried to throw a playful punch at me.

"I need your help! Come here now!" I was finished changing by the time he pulled me out of the room and dragged me near the kitchen.

"What's going on?" I was confused, what's happening? Is a bomb going to go off anytime soon and I'm needed to save the world? That's odd. I don't see any nuclear stuff near by.

"Look over there at the table, that guy wouldn't let anyone take his order and so, we told him to leave if he isn't dining here. We couldn't do much because he's one of our important customers. Try to get him to leave or order something!" He pushed me into the direction of the said table. I sighed and took out a notepad with a pen.

"Excuse me, if you aren't going to order, we're going to have to ask you to leave." I looked up at the person after I finished talking and was startled to find _him _here out of all places. What is he doing here!

"Why the hell are you here!" I hissed at him. Oh great, is the god playing with me now. I don't want to see him and yet he's here and smirking at me too! Nooooo!

"Can't I enjoy some of the delicious food here?" He innocently said while smirking. '_How I am going to smack that smirk off his face_' I inwardly growled to myself more than to him. I had a mental image in my head, beating him up to a bloody pulp.

"I was told that you wouldn't let anyone order for you and they had asked you to leave but you wouldn't get your stupid ass out of here." I heard couple of gasps behind me. They probably had a face with "I-can't-believe-he-actually-said-that-to-him" People these days, only if they knew what happened. I don't care if he's a star or an important customer! A customer is a customer!

He chuckled lowly. I was about to straight up force him to leave but he cut me off. "Zero, Zero. I'll see you _later_." He whispered into my ear and walked away. I fought really hard to keep down a blush. He used that tone with me and it's so hard not to get embarrassed since people were watching them.

"Stupid, stalker Kuran" I muttered and walked away. I tried to get my mind off of things, the words keep replaying over and over in my head. Damn that bastard! Like hell I'm going to let you see me later! Dang it, now he knows where I work.. my life is gay now. I fiercely shook my head and busied myself with work.

* * *

Loud music was playing in the mansion. It's pretty big for someone like her to be living in. I find it strange that she was living alone in that big o' house, minus the maids and butlers. Technically, she's a rich girl but not a bratty one, thank god. I reached the front house and rang the doorbell. It was shortly opened, my eyes greeting a lot of people I don't know and some people that I knew. The music was louder after the door opened. I head banged myself in a invisible wall for coming here. I walked in and didn't see the birthday girl around, so, I went around and searched for her. I didn't like being with a lot of people I didn't know.

Finally able to manage to find her, I called out her name and she turned around. "ZERO! Hey!" She jumped on me and I gave her hug.

"Here, A present for you" I gave it to her and she happily accepted it.

"You didn't have to Zero!" She opened it up and gasped. "This is so pretty! I love it, thank you so much!" She hugged me one more time and then got dragged away by couple of her friends. She looked at me apologizing in her eyes, I just smiled at her and told her to enjoy herself.

I went to explore her house, seeing people in some room that were occupied and door opened. I turned away really fast when I saw in one of the rooms, one of them was basically having sex with each other. Blah. I quickly walked and found an empty room and entered it. Finally able to relax and get away from those people. I examined the room, it was simple, like a guest room, a bed with few pillows along with a desk, and guest bathroom.

I made up my mind that I wanted to take a rest on the bed, locking the door, I went straight to the bed and threw myself on it. It feels nice rolling around on it. I felt sleepy 'cause the bed felt that good on my skin. I wasn't aware of someone in the room until that person was hovering over me. I snapped opened my eyes and was almost about to push that person away from me but said person caught my arms and pinned them over my head.

I was shock to see that- that stupid person was here! What is he doing here? Why is he stalking me! I struggled to get away from his grasp but it was tight on my wrist. I winced slightly at the pressure on my wrist. Damn, this guy has such a strong grip, I should've took note on it!

"_Zero…_" He licked his lips. Oh god, I'm going to eaten alive. Help! Helppp! Argh. I can't speak for some reason! His face came closer and closer to mine. '_NOOO!_' I shut my eyes tight.

_Help me… someone.._

* * *

Cliffy! Please do not kill me D: !

I hope Zero is okay! Pray people pray!

**Reviews** to keep Zero safe! GO GO GO! D:


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Yadda yadda, Greetings! Here's chapter three. Enjoy reading this! Remember to **Review**!

**Disclaimers:** Me no own Vampire Knight. Yeaaah.

**Warnings: GRAPHICCC. Oh pssh. Just some ughh.. touching and feeling~ yeaaah. Bad language. Andd.. whatever you think is considered a warning. **

**

* * *

**

"I'm going to make you _mine_" He smiled, not just any smile. It was a smile that hinted what he's about act on something. I thrashed around and tried my best to free my arms. This stupid guy had a hell of a monstrous grip on me. _'Dang it! At this time of the situation, Zero, you freaking can't voice out a word! Great job, you'll end up getting butt raped! Dear friends, close friends, my buddies, and whoever I missed. I'll miss you guys.' _I was thinking sarcastically.

Yup. I'm so . I have my legs. Shit! I never panicked so much before that I forgot what other body parts I have with me. As if he's reading my thoughts of action, he straddled my legs. Okay. Don't panic, Zero, don't panic. Breathe. Bre- AH FUCK THAT! His face was getting real close, I turned my face to the other side which made him kissed my cheeks. Someone fucking help me already! I'm hopeless right now…

"Heh. Suddenly so submissive already?" He smirked at me. I snarled and glared at him, still trying to free myself from him. I twisted and turned; he bit down on my neck, which caused me to yelp silently. It was disgusting enough to be near him now and yet, here he is, in bed with me. I DIDN'T WANT THIS TO HAPPEN.

"Le..t" I tried to voice out. He raised an eyebrow at me. I've had tried to voice out louder. It hurts. Damn that bastard, what did he do to me? He's now fucking kissing down my neck, shit. Giving it some attention, shoot, I didn't want him to fucking get touchy with me! I gulped and tried again.

"Let.. g..o.." He stopped his movements, looking at me in the eyes. I threw dagger glares at him.. " o-of ME!" I screamed out the last word and with that, the door slapped opened, which made both us, became startled. The instant the door opened, I didn't feel any pressure on top of me anymore. The heck? It was so quick, I didn't even see anything happen. I turned to look at whomever that had just saved me from trouble.

My eyes widened at the growling figure, "K-kur..an.." I stuttered out. For some reason, he's really scary to approach at the moment. His whole body language tells me that he's going to kill the man who tried to rape me. I couldn't move a muscle, my body felt like it's frozen in place. Since when did the room become chilly? I shivered when I noticed. I lightly flinched when he turned his gaze to me, that _stare_ can get me wanting to crawl under the covers, but at the same time, I didn't feel afraid. Who is this man, really?

"Mind your own fucking business, will you?" _He_, as in Kaito Takamiya, cursed at Kuran, getting up from the floor.

"I won't. Especially if you are **messing** with my _Zero_." Kuran darkly stated out. Even his voice sounds.. I don't know how to put it.. exactly. This time, no matter how I try, I can't let out any sounds. It's like someone had muted me. How is that even possible? The thought of it scares me enough.

"Zero doesn't belong to you, he's mine. So I suggest that you back the fuck out of this. If you don't want to get hurt." Kaito spat at him. Getting ready to punch the light out of Kuran. Though, when he had said that lie, I really want to beat him up. Instead. With the state I am in now, I believe I couldn't. It'd be nice if a freaking hammer pops up out of nowhere and dropped on top of Kaito's head! That guy is unbelievable! I broke up with him, he sent me that stupid so called 'apology' letter, and also now he's telling bullshit lies to someone I hardly know! Grr! This is so frustrating! This makes me want to yell, "SHUT THE FUCK UP, I BELONG TO NOBODY BUT MYSELF!"

"Oh? I bet I can make him melt under my touches better than you and make him crave for more." Kuran smirked and walked towards me. He is not going to do anything to me! I put on my best to glare, he chuckled lowly at my reaction. Kaito was gaping at us basically unmoving at the moment. He's really stupid for not making any resort back at him, not like I'm going to be happy about it. Never.

His fingers tilted my head up, I was still glaring at him. He leaned closer and captured my lips. I clamped my lips shut tight so he couldn't shove his tongue in my mouth. It lasted for a while. He suddenly pulled back from me, thinking he had given up on it. Unfortunately he bit my lip hard, and I gasped. He took the opportunity to transport his tongue in my mouth. He was massaging my tongue! I tried fighting it off as best as I could but damn! He's so fucking good at kissin- NO! Zero! No! You can't give up now!

I kept on fighting his tongue out, it was like a sword battle. Though.. his.. kisses are really.. _hot_.. and **enjoyable**.. He smirked against my mouth and deepened the kiss even more, I slightly moaned through the kisses we shared. Kuran lowered me on to the bed, weird, why wasn't I fighting him off? My thoughts were cut off when he sharply bit into my neck where Kaito had marked me, leaving a bigger mark of his own. I knew that cause it seems like he had spend eternity on that spot. I shivered at every contact his hand made on my skin. I mewled when he sucked on my sensitive spot behind my ear.

His hands were tweaking my nipples, I arched up a little to get more of that feeling. He trailed small kisses from my ears to my chest when my shirt was pulled over. He carelessly threw it somewhere, not that I care right now. His mouth found my nipples and he played with them, giving me a feeling I never felt before, not when I was with Kaito. Damn, this guy knows what he's doing. He gave my other twin the same treatment, I was panting and craving for something fascinating to happen. He lowered himself and gave sloppy licks to my abdomen and dived into my belly button. I arched off the bed, loving what his tongue was doing to me. Fuck, I was hard and it's his entire fault. I felt him pull down my zippers on my pants- HUH? MY PANTS! Oh hell no, I shoved him off me and flipped him off.

"W-What… THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR, you FUCKWIT" I screamed at him. I noticed Kaito finally snapped back to reality at my sudden outburst. It's quite a laugh that Kaito didn't move a muscle, so much for showing he 'loves' me. Never believed him anyways after he showed me his true side. Spotting my shirt next to me, I pulled it on and was ready freaking attack Kuran.

"Simply making you melt under my touches."

"Yo- ARE YOU A COMPLETE IDIOT?" I knew I was blushing because I could feel the heat around my face and it was pretty hot in here for some reason but not long after, I felt really cold. At first it was chilly now it's strangely freezing. What's up with me?

Kaito was furious at Kuran and he lashed out at him. "Shitless dickface! DIE!" To my surprise, I thought Kuran would get hurt but he just took hold of his arm just like that! Kaito was good at fighting, but.. Kuran.. he's something else. Looking at those two, it's like they are fighting over someone. Wait.. I don't want to think about it.

Ouch. I think I just heard a crack, noticing Kaito was wincing in pain. I felt sorry for him, well, not really. He deserves that kind of treatment anyways. "Fucking shithead! Let go of my arm!" He aimed his other hand at him, another surprise that I saw, Kuran doubled him over on his stomach and kicked his stomach plenty of time. Kaito cried out each time he kicked his hurting stomach. I whistled, '_Dang, that must've hurt_.' I looked at Kuran who smirked. Hm. Note to self: _Never make Kuran really angry if you value your life._

"Poor guy, I hope he dies already" I muttered more to myself than to someone.

"You want him dead?"

"Ugh. No, it's fine. You've done enough." I assured him that it's really okay. Maybe I should thank him.. Wait.. this is Kuran you're talking about! The one who kissed you without permission and stalked you! Why should I thank this perverted guy! I saw Kuran looking at me really weird, like I had gone crazy. To be honest, I think I had gone crazy.

"You ok? You look hot." He touched my cheeks and his glaze directly at me, his eyes showing that he's worried.

"Huh? What?" Did he just say I look hot? Very weird, for one moment, he's all caring and then next you see him acting all perverted. What's with him? He wants to own me and now he's being nice? Fuck that shit. I slapped his hands away.

"I'm fine. No need to worry. Thanks." My words sounded straight out sharp cold. I didn't care, I'm not about to fall for this game all over again. Having one broken heart is enough. I don't need another. I got off the bed and stomped off, leaving the injured Kaito and asshole Kuran inside the room. The injured quack can go to the hospital by himself and the other one can suck my dick. Hmph.

I didn't want to stay here any longer. I had to find Yuuki to get her to explain to me. I spotted Yuuki with her friends, drinking and talking. "Yuuki." I called out to her, she told me to give her a second and then she walked to me. "What is it?" She asked.

"We need to talk somewhere, in private."

* * *

"Yuuki, tell me, why is Kaito and Kuran here?" My patients were thin. I didn't want to snap at Yuuki. She didn't deserve my foul mood.

"Kaito; I thought you guys were still together, so I invited him. As for this Kuran person; how'd you know him?" She curiously asked me. Huh? I thought.. Kuran just stalked me.. is he actually invited?

"He was stalking me, the night when you dragged me out to go to the bar with you." She gasped. What? Did she know something I don't? I feel so befuddled. Is that even the right word for what I'm feeling right now? Just what… _who_ is Kuran? What is she hiding him me!

"Oh. I see. He's just a friend." Her eyes were dancing from left to right. Something is off. She was messing with her hands a little. She looked at me and back to the floor. '_….?_' I tilted my head slightly, crossed my arms over her chest, and stared at her.

"Who is **he**, Yuuki?" My anger starting to build up in me, she knows I don't like being lied to. She bit her lips, opening her mouth but was caught off by someone's voice.

"I'm her older brother." My eyes trailed to whoever just said that, _Kuran_. Yuuki had a older brother..? How come I didn't know! I thought she was an only child!

"What…" I stepped back, bewildered at the news, and unable to accept that Kuran.. is.. is Yuuki's older brother. So that was it, huh? Yuuki lied to me and she knows I don't like being lied to! Why are earth am I getting hurt so much..? Is this how life is suppose to be for me? Why can't I just become happy for once in my lifetime? Have someone that cherishes me with all their heart. Why.. _why_..?

"So.. you guys think it's funny to make a fool out of me, huh?" I am hurt and lied to. My voice trembled and was kind of off.

"Zer-" They both stared. I shook my head and held my hand up to stop them.

"No.. I need to be alone.." I walked passed both of them, suddenly Kuran caught my arms and held me in place.

"What?" I growled at him. He remained calm but his grip on me was tight, wouldn't let me leave. Why is he stopping me? Not like he actually cares, he's playing with me anyways. Why waste your time.

"Listen, Zero, Yuuki didn't mea-" I ripped out of his grip and slapped him. I backed up a bit, distancing myself from them.

"I'M TIRED OF PEOPLE ALWAYS LYING TO ME, I've had _ENOUGH_, just.. just leave me alone.." Tears were rolling down my face. I couldn't stand it anymore. Couldn't take it any longer. I need to be alone, all these crazy things that I found out.. The world has turned against me. Now feeling a knife piercing at my heart, that's what I'm feeling right now. _Hurt_ and _pained_. _Lied_ and _played_.

"Ze-" Before they can finish, I ran out the mansion and out to the openings of the city. It was cold right now. So cold that it fitted my situation. I feel so cold. I ran and ran until I couldn't anymore. I noticed I ended up in the park, so I made up mind and took a walk to clear my head.

"Hello there, young man." I turned around and a stranger that's male was standing not so far away from me, eying at me creepily.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Just a stranger."

"What do you want?" I was kind of scared, I mean, it was night out, and barely anyone was walking around. I didn't have anything on me. Though, I know I can fist fight him but all my energy was low 'cause of what happened earlier.

"Blood."

"Excuse me?" I think I heard him wrong.

"Your blood, I want it." He came closer to me and I backed away from him. This man is crazy! I have no idea what he's talking about. My blood, what about my blood? Is he some vampire or something? I snorted. There's no such thing as vampires. So that was off the list. Who could he be? Some serial killer? Woah. '_I should watch the news more often'_ I bitterly thought sarcastically.

He grabbed my hand, "HEY! Let go of me! I don't even know you!" I pulled my wrist away from him, aiming my fist for his face. It was weak, I knew it 'cause I was so fucking tired. I could feel my energy draining from me, every move I made. I could fall on the ground this instant. While I didn't even noticed myself dozing off. The stranger launched at me and turned me over so my back was on his chest. His arms tightened around me and one of his hands tilted my head to the side, baring my neck to him. "Wha-" I gasped, ARE THOSE FANGS? What the fuck! They are probably cosplay or something! Vampires are not real, I tell you! _'Am I going to die today too?' _The thought left me feeling kind of horrified.

Shit! I could feel the fangs! I stiffened at the contact of it, clamped my eyes shut. I was waiting for it to create some sort of holes into my neck and drawn some blood or just entirely kill me. Hah. There was none, I opened my eyes and blinked. I could move my body, but where did that guy go? I turned around and saw him in the ground with someone that looks just like… "KURAN!" I yelled out in shock.

He was stomping on the stranger, making him cough up blood. I noticed his nails were fucking long as fuck! He shoved his hands inside that man and pulled out his heart. The scene disgusted me. He squashed the heart in his hand and the man on the ground turned into sand, soon, the wind blew the remaining of sand away.

I was lost for words. Who is.. No, _What_ is this man? "What.. are you?" He looked up at me and his eyes were red. I was speechless. It didn't exist right..? It couldn't be.. this is some kind of an asshole dream I'm dreaming.

"You already know." He bared his fangs. I could clearly see it. The long white fangs, and eyes that are as red as the blood, but it was shining and more beautiful.

"You're a.. _vampire_" I whispered out the last word. He nodded at me. I stood still, unable to move an inch. So.. that's why this guy feels different. He's a vampire. It makes sense now.. but they don't exist, do they? Ah, shit, everything is making me dizzy. All the information that was forced into my brain, it couldn't handle much shock in one day. I felt sick, hot, and dizzy; everything was blurry. I didn't notice I was falling to the ground, I closed my eyes and waited for the impact to happen but it didn't. I felt arms catch me preventing me to hit the ground. I opened my eyes slightly, looking at him. ".. Ku..ran.." I weakly said.

"Shh. You have a fever. Sleep for now." He softly spoke to me, I wanted to protest but my body felt heavy. My eyes slid close and felt him carried me bridal style, I couldn't complain, I was too weak.

"_I'll make sure no one hurts you ever again." _I wasn't sure if I was dreaming or not. These eyes of mine wouldn't open up. I snuggled closer to him, feeling really comfortable and warm, next thing you know, I slipped into slumber land but not without saying something I never thought I would say.. I think it's the effect of the fever.

"_Stupid pighead.."_

* * *

Ouu. I meant to update this yesterday, but I forgot XD.. I feel sorry for Kaito, but he deserved it right! I wonder will he come back and bother Zero again.. hmm… oh well, I'll let your imagination run wild for now.

**Reviews** are motivating me to type out fasterr! So drop a lot of Reviews for me to get the updates more faster :]


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: IT'S BEEEN SOOOOO hot these days that I thought I wasn't going to make it alive. Haha.. Well, you guys know I'm alive obviously since I updated this! Here's chapter four! Now enjoy this while I have to go to the bathroom.**

**Disclaimers: You people know that I don't own Vampire Knight. Only the plot belongs to me.**

* * *

Kaname brought Zero back to his penthouse since Yuuki's place was occupied by people. It's a hassle because her place is much more closer than his. He looked down at the sleeping form in his arms, walking back to his sister's place to get his car. It was a short walk from the park to her place, he saw Yuuki standing in front of the door with a worried expression.

"Kaname-Onii-sama!" She ran over to him and gasped at what she saw. "Zero! Oh my god! Is he okay? What happened to him?" Yuuki's worried expression deepened more now that she saw Zero in her older brother's arm. "Hurry bring hi-"

"Yuuki. He's alright, just running a fever. Your place isn't the best, since you have a party going on. I'll bring him to my place and watch over him."

She smiled lightly at him. "Okay. I'll entrust _him_ to you. Please don't do anything weird to him, if you haven't and also, don't scare him off. I'm pretty sure when he wakes up, he'll throw a fit at you unless he's too weak." She patted Kaname's back and walked back into her mansion. Before she completely went back in, "Tell Zero that I'm really sorry for keeping it from him." She frowned slightly and closed the door.

Kaname snorted a little, "Of course. It's my fault to begin with anyways. I told you not to tell him." A butler had driven his car to the front of the mansion and patiently waited for him to retrieve his car. The vampire carefully walked over to it and thanked the butler. He placed Zero in the front seat, buckled him up, and made sure everything was okay. After that, Kaname drove to his place, which was about 20 minutes away if he was taking his time, but it's urgent this time so he sped up, however not too fast to cause any accidents.

He made it home safely and quickly parked his car, and carried Zero into his room to put him gently down onto his bed. Kaname checked his temperature, and frowned. Zero was panting a lot, his fever was about 102 Fahrenheit. He went to his bathroom to get a wet towel to put on Zero's forehead, attempt to cool him off even if it's just a little bit. Kaname was never sick before so he didn't know much about human being sick. All he knew is that they need plenty of rest and drink a lot of fluids. Oh! Also, medicine as well so it can fight off the fever. He placed the wet rag on the sick person's forehead, and hurriedly went to his kitchen to find some medicine. It took a while to find it and he got a glass of water for it too.

Even the calm, collected, and straightforward Kaname is a bit panicking right now. He lifted Zero's head up with his arm and popped the medicine in his mouth along with taking a mouthful of water to mouth feed Zero. Of course, Zero would murder him right there if he was awake. Kaname opened up Zero's mouth and fed him the medicine, Zero weakly protested at the sudden intrusion but nonetheless gulped down whatever he was given.

Kaname lowered his body down onto the bed so he can rest throughout the night. He was about get up but a tight grip was on his shirt. The brunette looked confusingly at the hand. He tried to get the grip to loosen, but it wouldn't even move.

"It's cold…" Zero shivered and tried to pull the warmth near him. Kaname was slightly shocked at the sudden pull and almost ended up crushing Zero. He felt the other body shivering madly. Kaname tugged the blanket closer to Zero. It didn't help at all 'cause he was still shivering and complaining it's freezing. Zero yanked harder, which caused Kaname to fall onto him.

"What the.." Kaname was happy that Zero wasn't letting him go, but his grip was a one hell of a grip that wouldn't loosen! Zero snuggled closer to the warmth and sighed. Kaname looked at Zero. He debated wither or not to stay and get cursed out by Zero when he wakes up or just take off his shirt and leave. His train of thoughts was cut when he felt a pair of arms wrapped around him tightly, basically wanting to feel more heat.

"To hell with it." He circled his arms around Zero and brought him closer to him. The silverette stopped shaking and his body slowly relaxed, welcoming the heat he was feeling. Kaname didn't know why he wasn't taking advantage of this opportunity. This guy is obviously sexy as hell, drooling, in fact. Never in his life he had so much care for someone before other than his sister, and yet, this silver hair guy makes him become possessive over him.

**Flashback**

"_Onii-sama!" Yuuki called out to her brother and ran to give him a hug. _

"_Hello to you too, Yuuki." He smiled at her. _

"_Nii-sama! Do you remember that I told you I have a guy best friend?" _

"_Yes." Kaname looked at her, why was she bringing it up now? He remembered when the first time Yuuki told him she had a best friend that was a guy, he was about to murder that guy, if not for Yuuki stopping him. He love his sister very much, and really cared for her. He loves her as a sister, not as a lover. Yuuki is his only family member left. He didn't want to afford losing his only sister._

"_Well, I brought him over to hang out, if you don't mind..."_

"_I don't mind.." 'If he so much touches you, I'll rip him apart.' Kaname felt it unsaid and growled. _

"_Kaname, he's very nice and caring." Yuuki crossed her arm and huffed. _

"_Yeah. Whatever" He snorted._

"_Fine, be that way then!" She turned around and walked away. Kaname watched her sister from afar, going to the door to open up for that boy. What he saw, took his breath away. He's such a beauty and something about him is so mysterious. Kaname growled and walked away, not daring to think about it anymore._

_Few days later, Kaname had been noticing that silver boy been coming over quite frequently. His eyes couldn't look anywhere else but him. At some point when he looks at his face, it would occasionally become sad, happy, depressed, and angry on different days. He was hiding it with a fake smile, before he knew it, his eyes would always follow that boy every chance he got. _( Omg ped0! D: ) _He mentally slapped himself for feeling that way. However, he snorted at the thought of having a crush on him._

"_Zero.." Tasting the name on his tongue, he overheard it from his sister. So he assumed that it's his name. It did seem quite fitting for him, not in a bad way. _

_xxxxx-xxxxx_

_Kaname was stressed from work, he was about to meet up with some friends to go get a drink. He walked into the bar they're suppose to meet and saw his friends with couple of girls. He walked over there and sat down. One of the girls immediately drooling over him, he snarled for a moment. Kaname ordered a drink and scanned the surroundings. He saw couple of old people, young couples, and such. He also saw a couple smooching away, couple tables away from them._

_The girls around him wouldn't leave him alone, he tried to pry them off but it didn't work. They just keep on coming onto him, it's not that he hates women. It's just.. he's not in the mood to deal with them. In his mind, he's screaming to them to 'fuck off' while his facial expression remains still and calm. _

_He picked up a familiar scent, but ignored it and waited for his drink to arrive. It was unusual for the bar to be peaceful, it's an odd feeling. He shook his head and sipped his drink when it finally came to him. Kaname growled lowly at the feeling of these women trying to grind up on him. _

_His eyes snapped to wherever the loud ruckus was, the scene before him was pretty amusing. He saw Zero giving a lesson to which he assumed to be someone he's close with. Wait, someone wouldn't overreact if his or her friend were with a woman. He studied closely, trying to figure out what's happening. _

"_What, didn't think I'd find out about the little shits you had?" Kaname heard Zero spat at him, his interest perked. He looked incredibly mad at that guy, what is he to him? He saw Zero's fist ready to punch the guy on the floor._

"_This isn't want you think it is! Zer-" The man who sat on the floor had said but Zero cut him off before he could finish._

""_ENOUGH. I've had it with you. You can bring your cheating fuckface back to where you belong!. Don't even dare come near me." _

_Kaname stared, his attention fully on Zero who was stomping out of the bar. 'So, they have that kind of relationship?' He glared at that guy, feeling angry with him for hurting Zero. He wanted to comfort Zero but he doesn't even know him, so approaching him without introducing himself would be a bad idea. He sighed and resume drinking with his friend, ignoring the ladies next to him_

_**End of flashback**_

He looked down at the sick person who is sleeping in his arm and sighed for the umpteenth time in his life. He was tired and decided to slip into darkness with Zero, hoping he won't kill him in his sleep if he ever wakes up before him.

* * *

**Zero's POV**

Hmmm.. I feel so warm that I don't want it to leave, this blanket is pretty warm.. and I can hug it all day. Despite my head pounding, the soothing sound of a heartbeat- wait, heartbeat, what the hell? I snapped open my eyes and blinked away my sleepiness, finding a body pressed close to me. I couldn't see his face 'cause basically my face was on his chest and I couldn't look up. My mind was fuzzy and I relaxed my body.

"Well, aren't you a cuddlier." I heard a chuckle. The voice sound familiar, where had I heard it before..? I thought about it for a few moment, taking longer than usual since I didn't feel good. Who could it be? I felt arms sliding up and down my back, soothing me. I really wanted to fall back asleep cause his hands feel so good rubbing my back. I snuggled deeper into his arms, not even caring whoever it was that's holding me. I feel protected.

"I really don't want to ruin the mood, but are you feeling alright now?"

"W-what!" Shit! How could I not recognize his voice! "KURAN, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE!" I shoved him away from me, almost falling out of the bed. The dizziness catching up to me and I almost fell off the bed. Crap, having to feel pain on my back or ass isn't pleasant. Though, the pain never came but I felt myself being pulled into a hug.

"Ugh…" I groaned. This sucks, I felt so weak and I can't even fight this stupid guy off.

"Are you okay?" His voice sounded concerned. Heh, like he actually care about me, I don't even know him like that and so does he.

"Hm." I grumbled and pushed him away carefully this time. I wanted to fall back asleep but someone's cell phone was ringing. I flopped my head down the pillow and pulled another one over my head. "Turn it offfff…" I sounded like a whining child. It stopped ringing after some time, finally able to fall back asle- SHIT. It's ringing again! I threw the pillow away from me and stomped off the bed almost losing my balance, luckily Kuran was there to catch me. I fumbled through my jacket and took out my cell phone.

"This better be important cause I'm sick and tired, I want to sleep and I don't have time to listen to your BULLSHIT, NOW **SPEAK** UP." I was out of breath by then, and feeling sick all over again, when have I not? I didn't have time to deal with Kuran and now this person is interrupting my rest.

"_Zero. Zero. You've never so much yelled at me before, what happened to you?"_ I gasped at the voice. _Kaito_? No way in hell. What the fuck does he want this time! Is breaking his arm not enough? Shit. I'm going to raid his ass some time later. But then again, he's not worth my time anymore, no one is. I scoffed.

"Why are you calling me?" I tried to speak louder and more confident but my sickness is causing it to become a failure.

"_I can't call my sweet Zero?" _

"I'm not yours. State your business and leave me the fuck alone." My eyes were twitching. I really want to twist his neck and snap it right off.

"_I just want to hear your voice, my adorable Zero."_ I snorted at his tone.

"For the last goddamn fucking time, I. Am. Not. Yours." My voice was sharp this time and cold. I could feel him flinch at it.

"_Hm, whatever. You're still mines until I call it off. Your heart still belongs to me." _I growled when I heard the last sentence.

"Give me back my heart then. Wait, no, I already got it back on the day I broke up with you." _Even though you shattered it._ I left that unsaid. I didn't let him continue on. "So, go to hell, dickless bitch. I'm never coming back to you." I snapped the phone shut and threw the phone to the ground. I didn't even give it a second glance when I heard it break into pieces. Damn, has he lost his mind? I'm never going back to him, even if it cost me my whole entire life!

"Wow, that was intense." I completely forgot Kuran was still in the room. I looked over my shoulder and snarled at him.

"Shut up." I slowly walked back to the bed but I stumbled a bit, cursing myself for being so weak. I hate being weak now, it always bite me back in the ass. It's so hard to change.. it hurts.. I just want to lock myself up in a room and shut myself out of the world. So.. this is how it feels like to be heartbroken and having your mind becoming confused and being fucked with.

"I should just kill myself, since obviously no one wants me." I muttered to myself, pulling the covers over me.

"I want you." I tensed at his words, it didn't feel.. what do you guys call it.. possessive? Ah, whatever, but it felt pleasant to hear. I snorted at him and closed my eyes. I just can't believe in those words anymore. I felt the bed shifted, feeling him hovering over me, and I turned around looking up. I noticed his eyes show his feelings. True feelings, I find it funny how I can see his emotions in his eyes. I couldn't believe in his emotions. Never, not now..

"Stop joking around." I bitterly retort.

"I'm not. I do want you." His handing wiping the tears sliding down my eyes. Huh? Tears? When did I start crying? It wouldn't stop no matter how hard I try. I blame it on the fever, making me emotional than usual. I hate the fuzzy feeling in my stomach. I'll just go back to sleep and pretend all of this shit is just a dream..

"I'm not going to believe you." I turned to my sides and pulled the blanket closer to my face.

"You'll come to me eventually and I swear I would never hurt you." He kissed my forehead and got out of bed. "Get some rest, I'll check up on you later." He closed the door behind him.

"I wouldn't believe in your words anyways.." I snorted and closed my eyes, falling back asleep.

* * *

TBC..

Ku ku ku. What will happen after Zero gets better? Ke ke ke. Stay tune!** Reviews** are appreciated. :]

Ohhhh. Please forgive me will be updated soon :D


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhkay. There's probably angst in this because my mood turned sour and mad that I just want to take it out on this story. I'm sorry. Hopefully throughout the story, I'll be able to calm down and write little fluffs. Yeah. Anyways. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight. Plot belongs to me though.

Warning: Angst. Don't like, you can turn back now, it's not too late! ;o Lotsa bad words. Prepare for them.. Well, I think it's a lot of bad words. Man, even I don't cuss that much and yet it's in my story. Oh ho ho. ._.

* * *

"Fucking shit. Where the hell is my cell phone." Zero had woken up on the wrong side of the bed. He groaned and tried to look for his cell phone. He moaned irritably when he couldn't feel his phone on the nightstand. He opened his eyes and the first thing he noticed is that he was not in his own room. He was about to panic, thinking he went into the wrong house and feel asleep. Though, it didn't take him long to remember that he was sick the night before, Kaname carried him to his flat and took care of his fever.

"Ah, damn. What have I done to deserve this?" He punched the pillow and his reflexes kicked in when he heard the door open. He threw the pillow at the owner, not so gently. Zero glared at him so hard that smokes can emerge from his eyes into the air.

"What's with the action?" Kaname chuckled and tossed the pillow back on the bed beside Zero. He came in with a tray of food for Zero to dig in. Not really expecting the pillow to fly at his direction. He thanked his fast reflexes for catching the pillow.

"Shut the fuck up." Zero growled and stomped off the bed, earning his own body swaying a bit before Kaname had balanced him.

Zero smacked his hands away, "I don't need your help, and I can take care of myself." He grumbled while getting his stuff to leave the bloodsucker's house immediately.

"I know very well you can take care of yourself, but at the moment you're sick and I want to take care of you until you feel better." Kaname's gaze was fixed on every movement Zero made. It ticked him off that Zero wasn't submitting to him. Though, he can't blame him for what he went through or maybe for his stubbornness.

"I don't need it, I can very much _walk_ on my own two feet. Thank you very much." He cursed lowly when he found his cell phone in pieces. "Dang it, I'll need a new cell now." He picked up the cracked pieces and gathered them in his jacket.

"I can get you one. Please, now enjoy some food. I made this for you." It was still night out, Zero had slept for the entire day. So he at least had to be hungry, if not then, he's a one strange man. Not that Kaname would mind, maybe.

Zero narrowed his eyes to the plate of food and his stomach made a small growl. "No. It's fine. I will be taking my leave now." He had gathered most of his stuff and walked passed Kaname.

"_Is he trying my patients?"_ Kaname's patient was thin and he tried hard not to snap at Zero. He had a bad night yesterday because of work, his so-called "underlings" had given him a hard time and now Zero's stubbornness is causing his patient to go down hill. He knows he shouldn't snap at him but it couldn't be helped. Not everyone is perfect, even the great Kuran-sama has one of those imperfect days. When Zero had passed him, he turned him around and slammed him into the wall.

"Ugh..What the.." Zero groaned at the pain. It happened so fast; he didn't even get a chance to blink before he got slammed into the wall. He blinked a couple of times to dissolve the blurriness away. "What the fuck was that for!" Zero snapped at him.

"You will stay here and _eat._" Kaname growled out the last word. He wasn't about to deal with a stubborn Zero. He's worried that he might collapse again if he didn't at least get some food in his stomach. The last thing he wants to see is Zero collapsing.

"You don't _**own**_ me. Why should I listen to you? Move!" Zero snarled and tried to push Kaname away but he was weak at the moment without any food in his system. He pounded on his chest rapidly, trying to get Kaname to move out of his way. Kaname growled and pinned Zero's hand above him.

"_Shut up_. I'm not about to go looking for you if you collapse on the ground." Kaname knew it was wrong to act the way he was at the younger boy. He suddenly felt possessive over this man. The thought of it kind of frighten him, but he didn't let it bother him. Yet.

"I never **asked** you to _baby_ sit me, Kuran." Zero shot back. He hissed in pain when Kaname had tightened his grip on his wrist. "Let go of my wrists! It hurts!" He threatened to knock him out if he didn't let go.

Kaname is on the edge of really losing his patients with Zero, why wouldn't he just eat? He didn't want Zero to get hurt again or any physical injuries. He doesn't even know why he even cares so much for this kid. Kaname bared his fangs and hissed angrily at him.

"Uh.. Kuran..?" Zero's voice was low. Which made Kaname even more upset and growled. He wasn't suppose to use that tone of voice at him. Kaname suddenly crave to touch and claim the struggling one within' his grasp. He had lost complete control and slammed his lips on his. Zero bristled with anger, yet he will not back down and submit to him like he was some whore. Kaname felt him trying to struggle out of his grip. Zero gasped in pain when Kaname bit his lip, and used that opportunity to shove his tongue in his mouth.

Zero broke the kiss and gasped. "Have you gone crazy!" Kaname didn't listen or he just didn't care at the moment. He threw Zero on the bed and climbed on top of him. He started kissing Zero again or should he say "raiding", but a little gently though still aggressive. Zero had tried very hard to push him off, hitting his chest repeatedly like before. Kaname just took his hands and pinned them above his head again. Zero was getting scared, was he going to get raped? He knew he should of just left last night instead. If he did, he wouldn't have this situation to deal with.

"Get the **hell** away from me! Kuran, what the fuck is wrong with you!" Zero was panting heavily by now. Sadly, He didn't stop, Zero's begging was a sound of a beautiful melody to his ears. He ripped off Zero's shirt and imprinted the smell in his mind. He went lower, planting kisses down on his pale skin each time he had a chance and without Zero trying to wiggle away from him. The younger beauty was struggling for his life, his hands still in the grip of the vampire.

Kaname lifted himself up, eying Zero's body hungrily. He attacked his neck, slightly taking a deep and slow breath, which caused Zero to stiffen up. Kaname licked his neck and showering kisses down to his arm. Without warning, Kaname had yanked one of Zero's hand forward and sink his fangs. The silverette didn't know whether to cry out in pain or in shock and tried to tug his arm away from him.

"Hell! Let go of my arm you disgusting vampire!" If Zero could get any furious, will the world turn upside down? After two to three gulps, Kaname slid his fangs out and licked the wound close. He had calmed down after tasting Zero's blood. It was amazing to taste for the vampire; it's like what people call an "addiction" for drugs. He had let the insulting phrase go, since he was at fault anyways.

He frowned at Zero and felt guilt rushed in him. Zero jerked his arm and scooted away from him. His eyes never softened. Those eyes showed that he really wanted to kill, stab, _murder_ him. He knew he hurt Zero badly enough for him to never trust him, not that he trusted him in the first place. Or maybe he did a tiny itty bit, but just wouldn't admit it.

In his mind, he bumped his head on an imaginary wall, but on the outside he just remained calm. This is what he deserves since he had bitten Zero without his permission. "Zero, I'm sorry. I couldn't prevent the beast inside me from biting you." Kaname had tried hard to hold back, luckily it wasn't much damage or he will feel guilty for the rest of his life. He didn't hear a reply from Zero. They were silent for what it seems like eternity. Once in a while, he saw Zero twitched his eyes a little, his movement slowly coming back to reality. He looked like he had been frozen in time or locked away in a dream, leaving his body moving so little and looking so fragile.

"Am I just some meal to you? Taking my blood without _my_ permission? Had you ever thought of asking me? You could at least do that, can you? You're such a fucker, I hardly know you and here we are, sitting and arguing like we're lovers. Heh, what the fuck. This is why I'm never trusting guys like you anymore." Zero was beyond angry, he had to let out some steam or he'd shoot someone right now. Kaname remained calm but in his mind his eyes was wide looking at Zero, not believing what he had just heard.

"Zero, I'm not like those kind of guys." He tried to convince Zero, he was not one of those guys he had been with and got heartbroken by them.

"Yeah? How should I know that? Does it look like I would know you're not just making me a man whore to you? Turning me into some kind of sex toy for your sex desires, huh? That's bullshit. This is crazy. You fucking horny bastards can't stay away from me and leave me alone, huh! I'm sick of those people! I can't just live in peace for once in my life! **FUCK**! What can I fucking do to get away from crazy mother fuckers like you?" Zero yelled and punched the nearest wall he had found. He had enough of stupid jerks playing with him. He had thought Kaito would not become that type of guy, but he was wrong. Totally **wrong**. It wasn't the first time he got his heart broken. He had trust Kaito so shitting easily that he didn't even think about the consequences that might be thrown at him later on.

Zero glared at the ground from where he was sitting and was breathing hard. His face was flushed with anger. Never in his life he had said so much about his feelings- yet he's telling his thoughts and feelings to this guy he hardly knew. _This is some kind of joke. Just what did I do to deserve this kind of life.._

"….I'm outta here.." He had mumbled it so low that if Kaname weren't a vampire, he would have missed what Zero had said to him. But that wasn't the point, what the point was is that Zero's eyes held fear in them and his eyes seem to have some sort of… well, he couldn't figure it out.

"Zero.. I..i hope you'll forgive me. I'm telling you that I am not those type of guys you encountered." Kaname apologized, doubting Zero would forgive that easily.

"Whatever you say. Like I'll actually believe the likes of you." Kaname winced a little, Zero's word had held so much meaning to it. He had let Zero go for the fear of the boy hating him completely. He didn't mean to upset the kid. It's just that Zero is so different from other people he had met he drove him crazy to a point that he wants to possess him, care for him, and what human calls it, "love" him.

Kaname scoffed at the word love. "I'm such a fuck up, aren't I?" (Straightforward, isn't he? Well, that's our Kaname in this story.) He ran his hand through his hair and sighed kind of frustrated. He had to somehow prove to Zero that he's never going to become one of those people who Zero would call "jerks" to.

* * *

"Who the hell does that stupid dickhead think he is." Zero growled. He had to blow off some steam, but he didn't want to take it out on some random person, he's not that heartless. He was so irritated that he can kill someone innocent. _Shit!_ _Why am I getting so angry! _It felt like the people around him are such pricks, he's already upset at he fact Yuuki never told him about her "older" brother. Zero sneered at the thought. He.. will need time to think things through.

"WHAT!" Zero snapped at whoever tapped his shoulder really hard. He turned around and was about to punch whomever it was, women or not. Yes, he's that angry. The moment he turned around, he regretted it. The guy who broke his heart was in front of him. It caused him to become even more irritated before, if that's possible.

"Oh? Feisty one now, aren't ya?" Kaito smirked.

"What the fucking hell do you want from me? I told you not to show your ugly face in front of me." Zero snarled at him. He could become a perfect bait to let out some anger.

"Didn't I tell you that, we aren't over until I say so?"

"Who the fuck made that kind of law? You don't own me for fuck sakes! You got plenty of fuck buddies, why the hell would you bother with someone like me?" Zero spat.

"The others are so boring Zero, you're the best thing I have." Kaito grinned. Fuck. He was using one of this usual sweet pick up lines or whatever the hell those fucking shit are called.

"Correction: _Had_. We aren't together anymore and that's fucking final! Get that through your thick skull." Zero turned and walked away. He wasn't able to because a cloth had covered his mouth and all of a sudden everything went blurry and he felt sick. Before he had blacked out, he heard Kaito said to him.

"I told you, we're not over until I say so, so be a good little boy and come back to my side." Zero saw a blurry image of Kaito grinning evilly. Why did he ever open up his heart to this son of a bitch? He regretted it badly now. Zero was fighting to stay awake, but the drug he used on him was too much. _Kaname.._ He didn't have the strength to become surprised. His vision was dimming and he finally blacked out.

* * *

Kaname twitched lightly ever so often. Ever since Zero left, he had a bad vibe that something is going to happen to him. He wanted to go search for the silver man, but he didn't want to risk getting Zero even more upset with him. He banged the table in front of him and sighed loudly. He counted from ten to zero backwards to calm him down so he wouldn't destroy his whole room, _yet_.

"Damn! Why does that boy have such a big influence on me." Kaname growled. He couldn't get Zero out of his head, not even just one moment. He felt really uneasy and restless- and he just kept tapping on his table. He was feeling extremely bothered by something, yet he couldn't tell what it was and it's driving him insane!

He decided he couldn't take anymore of this stupid feeling and head out of find Zero to talk it out with him. It's the least he can do than just sitting around waiting like a dumb ass for some miracle to happen. _Now where would that kid go.. _Kaname walked faster than usual, looking for a certain silver hair man. He tried to locate where he was, but luck wasn't on his side today.

"Shit, where in all places could he be?" He had checked the restaurant and asked his co-workers if he had seen Zero. They all shook their heads and one of them asked where has he been. Kaname just told them to tell their boss that Zero would be at work soon enough and not to worry. They hesitated a little, but nonetheless, someone went and told the boss. The boss would understand his choice of words.

Kaname thought about all the places people would go if they were in need to be alone, he had no idea where Zero would go. That's when he knew that he didn't know Zero at all. The brunette cursed himself for not getting to know Zero first and then slowly seducing him. God, was he such a hopeless person when it came to caring for someone other than his sister. Kaname flinched slightly and sighed.

The only solution was to call Yuuki for Zero's whereabouts. He took out his cell phone and flipped it open to dial his sister's number. She picked up faster than he expected.

"_Onii-sama!"_ She answered.

"Hello Yuuki. Do you know where Zero is?" Hoping his sister would know the answer to his question.

"_No, I don't. I thought he was with you?" _

Kaname cursed silent, "Unfortunately, we had an argument and it seems so, he ran off somewhere."

"_More like, you provoked him." _She teased. Kaname lightly stiffened at the obvious answer. His sister was too smart for her own good.

"Anyways, do you know where Zero might be?"

"_I'm sorry, Onii-sama. I really don't know where Zero would be at this time of the night." _She said sadly.

"That's ok. Thank you, Yuuki."

"_I didn't really deserve that, but your welcome, Onii-sama." _Before he could hang up, Yuuki called out on the other line to stop him from closing the line. "_Wait!_ _I might have a slight idea, but I can't guarantee 100% that he'll be there."_

"Where is he?" Kaname was becoming a little impatient. He was feeling more and more restless and uneasy.

"_From my point a view, his now "ex" boyfriend has a good sense of finding Zero whenever he's upset or downright angry, so I'm 50% sure that Kaito would be with Zero right now. Things could get out of hand now that Zero had broken up with him and Kaito being a heartless bastard he is." _

Kaname froze at his spot. He had stopped listening after the first sentence. He remembered back at the conversation, how this Kaito guy irritated Zero when he had called him. Zero cussed him out and told him to fuck off. Knowing now that Kaito is a "heartless" bastard. He feared something might be happening to Zero.

"_-sama_.."

He clenched his fist tightly and was determined to find Zero and rescue him from Kaito. Even though Zero isn't his, yet. He "cared" deeply for the boy and would do anything to keep him safe away from those hard-hearted people.

"_Onii-sama!"_ She snapped Kaname back to reality.

"Oh. Thanks Yuuki. I will find Zero right now, will you please tell me where his address is?"

"_Let me find it, I think Zero gave it to me before." _Kaname heard rustling on the other line, which seems like papers scattered everywhere. "_Ah! I don't know the number exactly, but the house is on __Pallet St. The color of the house should really stand out, unlike other house in his neighborhood. And Kaname, please do whatever you need to do to help Zero."_

Kaname was confused by her last choice of word. "Alright, Goodbye." He hung up after she said her goodbye. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed for the millionth time. He couldn't deny having feelings for the silver man anymore. He wants him to become his lover, his mate. The thought of Kaito touching what's soon to be his made him flare up inside. He gritted his teeth, which made his fangs visible. _Kaname.._ He snapped his head around when he had heard Zero's voice. It's impossible to hear his voice. Kaname thought he was just going out of his mind cause of Zero and just hearing his voice.

"Please be safe for me, Zero." He took off finding Zero. As soon as he found Zero, he will give a piece of his mind toward Kaito. He would rip him into shreds, not only breaking his arm this time. He will make sure.. _Kaito_ would pay for Zero's pain with his **life**.

* * *

Okay. No fluffy stuff here.. I always make Zero get into danger. I feel bad, but at least he'll get rescued.. right…? D: I sure hope so. ._. ! Sorry if there's a lot of mistakes, I forgot to double check it and just upload it.. Anyways. Review! I think this chapter is too angsty for me _. Spare me, but please do review!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hulllooo readers! LOL, I'm sorry that I have been dead, I got hooked onto Sims 3 cause of my best friend.. Yeah. Plus, I couldn't think of any ideas cause I'm so caught up with school and sims.. xd. So anyways, I'm sorry D: ! Here's chapter 6! I hope you'll enjoy as much as I hate this. Lul, joking. Enjoy!

Disclaimers: I just own the plot. –sadden-

* * *

Zero cracked open his eyes, being alert to the unfamiliar surroundings. Wait. It's not unfamiliar, this place.. is.. _OH SHIT, IT'S KAITO'S. _He tried to jump off the bed but he noticed he was tied to it. Damn, why does god hate him so much that he had to be bind to the bed frame. Zero didn't hear any sounds outside the room, so he guessed that Kaito is out right now. He squirmed around to get his cell phone, but then suddenly he remembered that he broke it. Shit! Why does bad luck have to come to him? He slumped for a moment.

"Damn it, where is my pocketknife whenever I need it!" Zero growled lowly, not wanting to alert anyone that might be in the house. The last thing he really needed is to have someone finding him trying to get away, and then more problems would come at him. His body felt empty so he assumed Kaito had body checked him, Zero snarled at the thought of Kaito touching him without his permission.

The tied up one tried everything to get those rope cut off, but it wasn't just any rope. It's those ropes that have to have the owners finger marks to be able to untie it. Where the hell did Kaito get these kinky shits? Zero huffed, was he really going to be kidnapped and kept here like some toy? Fuck no he isn't. He had thought every possible way to struggle out of the ropes; he had read about these ropes somewhere when he went to a bookstore. Don't ask why he was reading those; those advertisers were advertising it. Damn those people and their stupid creations that come in handy to some particular people.

He was slowly moving his hands to undo the ropes, those people inventing these aren't really smart after all, but these are a pain to get out of off! Seriously whom could he call? First, he doesn't have a cell phone and he's unarmed. Second, It's not like someone would magically appear out of nowhere unless they are a stalker. Third, he noticed how incredibly calm he was right now. Maybe later on he'll start to panic.

"Phew what a day." Zero stiffened up when he heard a voice. It was most definitely Kaito's. _Shit._ _Pretend to be knocked out still. _He took a deep breath right before Kaito had come in and he instantly acted like a passed out person. Zero mentally thanked himself for having a great acting skill. Kaito didn't have a slightest clue that he was awake and pretending. It took him all his will not to twitch when Kaito had stroke his cheeks.

"Oh Zero.. I can't believe I have you here right where I want you to be." Kaito purred. Zero wanted to gag so much, but apparently the situation wasn't appropriate. He'll blow his own cover. His heart raced a little bit when he felt Kaito's face near him and his breathing near his face. Was he going to kiss him? No! That can't be happening. What he said next got him open his eyes in a snap.

"I know you're awake. So it's no use pretending, Zero." Zero could feel the grin near his face without looking straight at him. Damn, when did he find out, I thought he was too stupid enough to figure it out? He growled loudly at him. This bastard never knows when to give up doesn't he?

"What the fuck! Do you know the meaning of 'Leave me alone?' Seriously." Zero snarled.

"Apparently it's not in my dictionary. So, no." Kaito grinned.

"Then make sure it's in your dictionary, freak." Zero glared at him. He's now thinking, why did he gone out with a dick head like him? He must be too blind to realize that Kaito is using him. Yeah, that's probably it.

"Don't say things you don't mean, babe." He smiled. Ugh, he looked so freaky smiling at Zero. It just makes shudder with fear or whatever. I mean, look, he kidnapped Zero and tied him to the bed frame. What's wrong? Rape? Zero pushed the thought away, there is no fucking way Kaito is going to so much touch him. Zero body stiffened when he made contact with his stomach.

"What the fuck! Get your filthy hands off me." Zero growled out each word, trembling with hate. Where is his savior whenever he needed one? Oh right, he doesn't have one. Since life hates him so much, no one is going to save him and he's going to die miserable. He sighed in his mind.

"Hm? I can't touch my lover?" He rubbed his hands up and down Zero's torso. Zero had to suppress a shiver from running down his spine. Damn him, he knows where to pleasure someone. Of course, they have dated long enough to know each other's weakness, but not all weaknesses.

"No one is your fucking lover. You are absolutely fucking stupid." Despite him being tied to the bed, he's not backing down no matter what got in his way. He was still slowly moving his arms to undo the rope. It hurts, but sooner he got his hands free, the better.

"I'm hurt Zero. Don't be so mean." Kaito purred. Oh god, he fucking **purred**! He's becoming even more of a freak than he realize. Zero jaw tightened when his hands started roaming around his body, but not below his belt area, luckily. The sickening thing is that, he's actually feeling something out of his hands! Can you believe that? Fuck..

Zero let out a sign that went unnoticed by Kaito. Good. Now that he's leaving the room, it'll be much easier to get out of those stupid ropes. His hand felt numb, he couldn't feel his finger much. Just how tight did that dickhead tie his hands! He jumped a little and stayed still when Kaito came back, apparently with something in his hand.

"Oh, you are not going to fucking put that shit around my eyes. Let me go this instant!" Zero yelled at him. Inside, he was feeling scared. But his pride won't let him show it. He saw Kaito smirked at him. _I'm going to die tonight. Good __riddance__. _

"Let's have some fun, ne?" Kaito proceed to tie the cloth around Zero eyes, but not so easily. He didn't tie up Zero's legs. Not so smart, isn't he? He kicked him straight in the nut. Ouch. You can tell it really hurt cause he landed on the ground holding his area, crying out.

"Goddamn! Shit!" Kaito cried out in pain. His eyes were screwed shut really tight due to the due on his lower region.

_Hah. Serves him right for messing with me. _Zero thought proudly. Now, he needs to get out of these ropes.. Just a little bit more. Aha! Bingo. Zero is finally free! He winced when he moved his wrist. Shit! It hurts like a bitch. _Not that I am a bitch, I hope. So my job is done, let's make a run for it. _Before he can actually get out the door. Kaito grabbed his leg and he fell to the ground.

"Fuck!" Zero cursed.

Kaito climbed on top of him, pinning his arms above his head. Sadly, he locked Zero's legs with his own. Zero is definitely trapped. _No.. no no no.. this can't be happening to me.. _He struggled with all his power to get Kaito off him, where did he get all this strength? He couldn't even move his arms or legs!

"I'll make sure to take my time with you, _Zero._" He growled before attacking his lips. Zero clamped his lips shut so he wouldn't shove his tongue in his mouth. Even if he bit his lip, Zero is such a stubborn man. He wouldn't even open his mouth even when Kaito bit him a couple times. The man under him turned his head left and right to annoy him. Kaito eyes twitched with annoyance.

"Is this how you're going to play? Well, fine. I won't hold back then."

Zero's gaze snapped at him. He didn't mean that he did? He felt Kaito tear of his shirt, yes, he did mean that.

"No! What the.. FUCK, GET OFF OF ME!" Zero thrashed around to get out of his grip. He never asked for this to happen! Hell, he didn't even do anything wrong to begin with!

"Don't worry. I'll make sure you have a **nice** and **good** long _fuck_." Kaito's voice was hint of lust. Zero had to get out of this fast if he didn't want to get raped. Damn it! This can't be over yet.. He was so frustrated that he didn't even feel any tears leaking out of his eyes.

"Ah, that's it, Cry for me, Zero. I love it when you cry. It's so beautiful."

He glared at him. He could've sworn Kaito had stopped for a slight moment. He couldn't yell out for some reason. All those words were stuck in his throat. _NO! _He screamed in his mind when Kaito shoved his hands in his pants. Zero tried to twist his body around to get his hands out of his pants. Like that will actually help. It only made his hands brush his length and Zero flinched a bit. Only a tiny bit. He was kissing him again, fuck! Zero breathed in and out a couple of time before he used all his strength to shove his knee right in the middle of Kaito's delicate dick.

"You son of a bitch!" Kaito tried out again. I think Zero had broken him to a point where he would have no more babies, if he ever got a girl pregnant. Zero quickly got up and tried to find the door. _Damn it! Where could the door be?_ He was never familiar with the doors in this house. It took him awhile to actually find a door that looks like it will lead out of his place. Sadly, he got yanked back before he can make a run. Where in the world can Kaito recover that fast?

"That hurts! Let go, you ignorant punk!" Zero tried to punch him, but Kaito caught his arm and pulled him to his chest where he locked his arms tight around him.

"Why so feisty?" Kaito smirked. He threw Zero to the ground and yanked his pants down. Now who is the feisty one? Zero didn't want his only safe clothing from being raped torn away from him. He had a tight grip on the jeans.

"Stop it!" He tried to yank his jeans away from the madman. To Zero's horror.. the jean had ripped. He cursed loudly and backed away. Kaito was crawling closer to him and cornered him to a wall. _No… Help me.. _Kaito unbuckled his jeans and he smirked when he could clearly see Zero's fear. He spread his legs and received a punch in the jaw for it. Kaito had a sadistic smirk on his face that made Zero want to murder him. He had pinned Zero's hands above his hand, again and still held him in place.

Zero could feel his hard rod teasing his rim. "No.. don't do this.. please.." He begged. He didn't want to get raped, he could care less if he sounded weak.

"I'm sure you'll have a good time, Zero. I'll promise you that."

"No.. don't…" Zero begged pitifully. He needed help from someone, and that someone better come now! "Ka..," He breathed out.

"I'll fuck you good and raw." Kaito was ready to push his length into that tight little hole, which he didn't prepare. What a bitch.

"na.."

"What's wrong Zero? Scared?" He smirked.

"KANAME!" He screamed out. The second the name left his mouth, Kaito got thrown back against the wall. Earning him a really big crack. Zero stared wide eyes at his savior. He.. he couldn't have went to look for him, did he? He pulled his exposed leg to his chest and tried to cover himself.

"Are you alright? Zero! Talk to me!" Kaname took off his long coat and wrapped it around Zero's naked body. His hand was slightly trembling with anger. He didn't expect himself barging into the house catching a sight of Zero backing up against the wall with Kaito about to rape him. He definitely didn't expect Zero to call out his name so loud. But he's glad he did. Zero latched himself into Kaname's arm and Kaname hugged him tightly, protecting him. Zero was scared, he really was. He had thought that his life would end right there. He was so glad, so glad that Kaname had came to his rescue.

".I-I'm f-fine.." Zero stuttered. His whole body was shaking. He couldn't control himself anymore and the moment he felt the coat around him, he jumped into Kaname's arms. He relaxed a lot when he hugged him back. He felt tired and overall, safe in his arms. He didn't want to let it go. Even though Zero hates him for stalking him, he's glad that the stalking had came to a good outcome. His grip around Kaname tightened when he felt him move.

"Shh. It's alright, I'll be right back, okay?" Kaname kissed his forehead. Zero nodded. He looked like a lost child. Kaname wanted to just utterly kiss him senseless, but with the situation and timing right now. It's not a good idea.

The brunette walked over to the injured body and stomped hard on his chest. "I guess I didn't made myself clear that other night. I. Want. You. To. Never. Ever. Go. Near. Zero. Again." He growled out loudly, enough to make you submit in fear.

"He's.. not yours!" Kaito gasped out and grunted in pain when Kaname putted more pressure on his chest. He looked at him with deadly eyes, daring him to say something else.

"There's no label on it saying he's yours either. Is there? He's a human being, not a toy." Kaname smirked when he didn't hear a reply. He looked over to Zero who looked so adorable hugging his coat around him. His eyes telling him that he wanted to get out of this place asap.

"So, I'll tell you again. Never go near Zero EVER in your whole entire pitiful life. Am I clear?" His eyes turned to a scarlet red and he hissed, showing his fearful fangs. Kaito gasped when he saw it.

"What makes you think I'll listen to you?" Kaito snarled. Kaname grounded his chest even harder that you'll most likely die in the next 5 minutes if he doesn't lift his foot up.

"Well?" Kaname asked.

"O-Ok! Get your foot away from my c-chest!" He gasped out, trying to take in some more air. He breathed in heavily after Kaname had lifted his foot off.

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" Kaname smirked.

"Fuck you!" Kaito spat and tried to attack Zero who was shocked for his life. Kaname shook his head when he grabbed a fist full of hair and pulled him back before he even got near Zero. The vampire wondered if his arm is actually healed or he's just acting tough. He smirked when he thought of an idea. He threw Kaito on the ground- face first. He chuckled softly when he cracked the same arm he broken the other night. Kaito screamed out in pure pain.

"K-Kaname.." Zero's soft voice brought him back to sense. He quickly stopped his movement and went to Zero.

"Are you okay?" Kaname asked.

"Can we just leave..?" Zero sniffed. He wanted out. Pronto!

"As you wish." He lifted Zero up, bridal style. Zero didn't complain though, he was tired and felt comfortable. He snuggled deep into his chest and dozed off. Kaname smiled lightly at him, kissing his forehead and chuckled when Zero whined a little. He's such a kid when he's sleeping. He never saw that side of him before. He proceeds to walk out the door, but not before warning the rapist again.

"I better not find you near him again, or I'll really tear out your throat. You hear me?" Kaname threatened, he didn't wait to hear an answer and just left the building.

* * *

Kaname watched over Zero the whole night, not tearing his eyes off of the cute sleeping person. Zero was snuggling the pillow and lips parted slightly. His hair was everywhere on his face, and he looked very cute. To add to that, he was wearing Kaname's large T-shirt only. Zero was dead to the world and was alert when someone was so much near his leg. So he just settled with a large T-shirt that goes down to his knees.

He thought about what Zero's reaction would be if he woke up finding himself only with a T-shirt. Probably freak out that he had sexed him up and put on a T-shirt after all that stuff. Kaname laughed a little at the thought. It had been 8 hours since he brought Zero back to his place and for that he was glad he had set out to find Zero. He felt guilty for hurting Zero; he was already having a tough life to deal with.

"I'm so sorry, Zero.. I'm sorry for upsetting you. I didn't mean to. I just.. don't know what's up with me wanting to.. keep you under my fingers and love you." He sadly said out loud and sighed.

"Don't be sorry, I judged you before I even got to know you, I'm sorry... for you know.." Zero said. But he didn't question about the last part of the sentence. Kaname jumped a little, when did he wake up? One of the mysterious clues that he need to find out about Zero.

"It's okay, It's my fault to begin with anyway. Are you alright now?"

"Yes, I'm fine.. and uh.. thanks.. for you know, saving me.." Zero blushed at his words. He wasn't use to thanking people. Kaname found Zero to be very cute, thanking him.

"I'm glad I did. You want anything to eat? I doubt you will be alive the next day without saying you're hungry."

Zero's stomach answered for him. Kaname laughed and dodged a pillow coming at him. "Okay, I'll make you some dinner, stay put, okay?" He flashed him a smile that made Zero's heart skip a beat. Kaname closed the door after he went out the room.

"W-What the hell was that.. No way.." Zero brought his hands up to his face and shook his head. No way is he falling for Kaname. It can't be happening! He doesn't even know him and yet this guy is already making his stomach have butterflies in them or better explanation, feeling quite loved. He couldn't suppress a urge to smile.

"He's not a bad guy afterall.."

Kaname, who was standing outside the door, had heard him. He smiled when he had heard that, and went to the kitchen to make some dinner for his Zero. Yes, his Zero. He's determined that he's in love with the boy and nothing is going to stop him from getting him. He just hope, he doesn't scare off the kid, _no_. Man.

"I'm going to make you the happiest guy on earth, just you wait, Zero."

* * *

JFGOGDNOF; SO CORNY XD! Anyway, yah yeah. Sims 3 had gotten to me like I said in the beginning of the page :c. I hope you liked… this chapter D: .. I tried my best. Review! :D

**Edit**: oh man, when i re-read this. I was holding onto my breath when I read the almost "rape" scene, i really wonder how did i come up with it in the first place.. Even i forgot i was the author to this story, LOL... erm. yeahh. ENJOY XD.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Helloooo Lovely people! Good day isn't? Sike. It's freaking gloomy outside ): .. I hate the cold weather and what sucks is that, I don't have much winter clothes. –sniff- I'll make it, right? I have to, if I can't.. the story would be forever incomplete! Unless.. someone picks it up from where I left off. Neh, like that would happen, I'm going to live! Cheeyeah. Anyway, here's chapter seven.. hope you enjoy it. I've been getting lazy and reading SasuNaru fanfictions.. I seem to be hooked onto them more than usual xD. Please don't kill me! I've tried my best to not neglect this. D: Soo.. Enjoy!

Disclaimers: June doesn't own Vampire Knight. –sniff sniff- My poor life.. I'll dream of KanaZero in my sleep then.. –SOBS HORRIBLY LOUD- Eh. On to the story, yeah! Okay.

- Oh right, there's a bit of a time skip, but not that much xD.. again, please don't murder me..

* * *

**Zero's POV.**

I twitched from my comfortable sleep, as soon as I opened my eyes..

"HOLYMOTHEROFJESUSWHATTHEFUCK?" I screamed in shock. Well, that was a way to start my morning, by getting shocked and screaming out loud. I placed one of my hands near my chest and calmed my racing heartbeat. I had thought that I would've lost my life right at that moment. I closed his eyes and took three deep breaths and then opened them.

"Mew." The kitten snuggled on my lap, and rubbed its head on his thighs. I had blinked at the cuteness of the kitten and couldn't hold back a small little squeal, so I picked it up and rubbed its fur. The kitten was all orange and white, kind of lining in stripe form, but the belly part was mostly white mixed in with orange though not a lot. The eyes.. it was something different, it was the same color of my eyes, apparently. Lavender. The kitten looked so unique, it was too much of a dream to be able to hold a cute adorable kitten in his arms.

"Ah, I see you found the troublemaker." Kaname emerged into the room, he was wearing only a black t-shirt along with silk black boxers. He was leaning against the door, having that sexy- NO! He did not have a sexy smirk. Nu-uh!

"I never knew you had a kitten." I told him as I rubbed the spot under its chin, it purred happily and it made me smile. It was so cute!- No, Zero, stop that.. you are acting like a girl. It's just a kitten! A kitten that.. looks.. very a..adorable and cuddly.. No, no, no! I shook my head to dissolve those thoughts away. I looked up at Kaname and- _Wait.._ Since when the hell in the world had I been calling him, Kaname?

"ero.."

"Zero." I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at him, he gave me a weird look. I stiffed a yawn with the back of my hand and wiped the tears of tiredness away from my eyes.

"Yeah?"

"What do you think?" He asked. I gave him a confused look. Think of what? Huh.. was that a.. blush on his face! Ah, Zero. Keep dreaming.

"Excuse me?"

"The kitten, do you like it?" Oh, that's what he was talking about. The kitten, hold on, what about the kitten?

"Yeah, what about it..?"

"Oh.. nothing. ." He mumbled it all at once.

"Huh? I can't hear you." I noticed him playing with his fingertips and looking around the room to make it like he was interesting in the room that he saw many, many times before. Now, this guy is out of character, wayyyy out of character. What's up with him?

"I said, I bought it because his eyes reminded me of you." He said.

"Oh.. wow.. Uh.. Wow.." I was speechless, so he bought this kitten because his eyes reminded him of me? How cute. Geh! Zero, stop thinking this way! You do not like this guy, you swore that you would not fall in love, remember? Though, it he is trying to get at me, I'll play hard to get then.

"Yeah, do you like it?"

"Uhm.. it's very adorable." It feels really awkward now.

"So, would you like to name him?"

"You didn't name him yet?" I looked at him weirdly; he hadn't named him yet? Just how long did he have this cute kitten for? Weird. Had he officially gone mad overnight? I mean, I can handle a stalkerish Kaname, but this dude right here, it's just totally out of character. He had a ting of red on his cheeks and he acted like he's.. I don't know, shy? Pfft, oh please.

"Not yet, I want you to name him."

"Err.. okay," What would be a good name for this kitty? Hm, I'm not good with naming pets, let alone having one. "How about Naoto?" I bit my lips a bit, I couldn't think of any other name and this one kept poppin' into my head.

"That is a lovely name." Ah, there's goes that polite Kaname again. He's such a weird person. I never met anyone like him. First, he's all possessive and stalker-ish, but now he seems to be a whole different person if you get to know him. Maybe he doesn't show his emotions to anyone else other than me. I snorted. Nah, I doubt it. I don't know him like that.

"Okay then, how about it, Naoto?" I petted the kitten and it purred happily. I smiled. Then it hit me, why am I still in his bed, and yet to have screamed at him. I'm probably catching up with my old personality. Shit. I'm going soft again. I scoffed and putted the kitten down next to me, got out of bed and walked straight into the bathroom, leaving Kaname looking at me confused.

"Zero?"

"…" I started washing my face and tried to calm down. Don't think. See how thinking can make things worse at this moment? Last night event was coming back to me. Damn it! Zero, you've got to calm down. He's not going to come back into my life anymore. Okay.. breathe, Zero, breathe. Without knowing another person had went into the bathroom and wrapped their arms around my waist.

"Let go!" I thrashed around his hold and tried to get away from the person who trapped my in their arms. I felt scared, I couldn't really turn around and look at who's behind me.

"Shh.. Zero, calm down. It's me, Kaname." As soon as I heard his name, I stopped moving and leaned into his touch. It's weird, I feel so calm when I'm with him. It's hard to explain and my mind is a mess. I noticed the kitten by the door, I slipped out of his arms and went to the kitten to pick it up. I gently petted him and he purred. He's such a cute kitten! I wish I can keep him..

"I'm guessing you want to keep this kitten." He snapped me out of my thoughts.

"I never said anything." I said a little too fast. Shit.

"I can tell by the look of your eyes."

".. maybe.." I mumbled while petting the kitten. It snuggled up to me and I chuckled.

"Well, you're the new main owner of the kitten." I stared at him in shock. He's putting me as the owner of this kitten? Uh.. wow.. I was totally speechless. Never had someone bought me something before and it felt so weird, but pleasantly good.

"Uhm.."

"What? What's wrong? You can't?" He asked.

"No.. that's not it, it's just that... why do you do so much for me? I hardly know you.."

"Zero. I've been watching for you quite sometime, and I can't help but feel this way. It's like you complete me. You're my other half. I know you just got out of a relationship and you're hurt. But if you, by any chance, feel like you're ready to take on another relationship. I won't disappoint you, I'll make sure of that." I felt so warm after he told me this. I wish I can believe him.

"I..i.. Kaname.. you know I.. I just can't.."

"Please, Zero. Let me make you forget about him. Let me heal your broken heart. Let me into your life." He frowned. I noticed that it was hurting him for me to reject him. I just.. I can't do this.. I need a break, that's what I need.

"Kaname. Please understand that I need some time to think about this." I bit my lip; it hurts me to reject a good guy like him. I wish I can love him, but I'm just too hurt. Maybe.. just maybe someday I'll be able to love him back.. if it's not too late. I hope it's not too late.

"Alright, I'll give you all the time you need. Don't let me wait too long though, I want to look handsome for you when you accept me." I snorted. He can say such things and make the atmosphere turn from serious into a playful one.

"Bastard, you won't even look old. You're immortal."

"Does that bother you that I'm a vampire?"

"No.. it doesn't, somehow.. it excites me." Okay, I did not know why did I tell him that. It felt so perverted.

"Oh? That's a nice thing to say." He laughed. Ah, his laugh is such a rare thing. I can already tell that he doesn't laugh so much in from of people. Speaking of people.. I still haven't been able to contact Yuuki. Damn, I feel guilty now. I shouldn't have yelled at her. Fuck.

"Er.. Kaname, is it alright if you invite Yuuki over?" I asked. I still wasn't sure if I'm ready to face her yet, but maybe by the time she gets here, I'll be able to say sorry to her.

"Sure. I'll be right back."

I sighed and flopped back down on the bed, still holding onto the kitten. I felt paranoid whenever Kaname is not near me, it's like he's the only one that keeps me safe and sound. Grr, Zero! Kaname is not yours so stop thinking that way. Even though he's waiting for you to give him an answer. He's such a sweet guy, we may have started off at the wrong spot, but now.. I guess everything is cool. Well. That's what I'm guessing.

"She'll be right over soon. Do you want something to eat?"

"Yes, please."

"Just make yourself at home, you don't have work today.. do you?" He asked.

"SHIT! Can I use your phone?" He nodded and gave it to me. I quickly dialed my boss number. I told my boss what had happened, except for some part for personal information. He got all mad and pms on me.. stupid son of a boss. He told me and quoted. 'IF YOU DON'T WANT TO WORK, THEN QUIT.' Then hung up on me. I sighed. Where am I going to get a job now? I'm basically fired. I still have a good amount of money that will last for about 5 years before I have to look for a job again.

"Funny, I thought I would be sad if I lost my job. I kind of feel.. relieved." I chuckled to myself. Yeah, now that I have more time to think about certain.. things. I don't have to become stressed out, yet. A sight of sunshine caught my view, and I walked to the balcony. Mmm. Fresh air does smell nice. I felt myself calming down and enjoying the weather. I didn't really notice I started humming a song and started singing.

"_I'm in love it's a beautiful day." _

"_I'm in love, it's a beautiful way_."

"I don't care what the weathermen say, it's a beautiful day.." I started humming the beats and used my fingers to tap along with the humming.

"_I've got you, I'm never blue_." I smiled at the lyrics.

"_Close my eyes, and my wishes come true_." I closed my eyes and continued singing softly.

"_Need you so, you'll never know_."

"_Come what may, it's a beautiful day.."_ I looked up at the sky while singing a little louder and tapped in sync with my singing. The wing feels so nice and my skin. I always felt better singing to myself and no one could hear me. I get a little self-conscious if someone is in the same room as me when I am singing.

"_I do believe if I try, I do believe I can fly_"

"_Fall through a hole in the sky, Say you'll catch me.._"

"Of course I'll catch you." Kaname snapped me back into reality. I turned around and slightly blushed that he caught me singing.

"How long were you listening to me?"

"When you started singing," He chuckled. "Your singing voice is beautiful, if I had not said that." I blushed at his comment and rushed passed him. Ahh, I felt so embarrassed, what the hell is wrong with me! I don't get flustered that easily. He caught my arm and I stopped myself from trying to escape to hide somewhere.

"Zero, don't be embarrassed, I love your voice, it's amazing."

"T-Thanks.."

"Now, would you love some breakfast? It's done already." I calmed my beating heart down. Fuck! What in the world is going on? Never mind that, I actually blushed when he compliment on my singing!

"Yeah.." He motioned me to follow him. But before that, he picked up Naoto and walked with it. We went downstairs and he prepared a plate of milk for him. Naoto happily drank the milk while purring.

"Wow, I never knew you could cook." I smirked at him, eying the food he cooked. It was a plate of pancakes with scrambled eggs, sausage on the side, and orange juice too. It looks really delicious. Even if it's just a simple breakfast made for me.

"Is being able to cook in one of your categories?" He smiles at me, I blushed and turned away to face him. This man always never seems to fail to surprise me or make me all flustered. Damn him and his ways of complimenting or flirting, whatever!

"Shut up!"

"Alright, alright." He chuckled. I was about to throw a fork at him for laughing at me, but the doorbell saved him.

"Stupid idiot." I mumbled like stabbing the sausage and taking a bite out of it. I looked up and saw Yuuki coming in; I tensed for a moment before relaxing. Today, you are going to apologies to her. Got it? Okay.

"Hi." I greeted. She looked at me before breaking into a smile.

"Zero! I was so worried about you, are you okay!" She pounced on him, which caused me to fall out of my seat and onto the floor. Ouch! I don't think I can sit for at least 30 minutes.

"I'm alright, Yuuki. Don't need to worry about me." She got off me and Kaname pulled me up. My hands tingled when I touched his hands. It felt like some electricity had form between our palms. I wonder did he feel that.

"Okay. I'm so glad you're all right! I thought I was going to have to mourn for you." She sniffed. I smiled at her concern for me. "Oh my god! This is such a cute kitten, what's its name?"

"Naoto." Kaname answered.

"Cute name!" She picked up Naoto and rubbed behind the ears. He purred loudly and snuggled into her arms.

"Look, listen, Yuuki I'm sorry for.. you know.. back then.." I mumbled an apology to her. She seem to have heard me fine.

"It's okay Zero. I'm sorry for not telling you. I knew you would be angry." She lowered her gaze.

"No no no, don't say sorry to me, I don't deserve it."

"Zero, please just accept it." She pleads.

"If that's what you want.."

"Yay!" She happily squealed. "I wish I can stay, but I have to get to work." She putted Naoto down and waved me goodbye then headed out the door. I felt like a weight was carried off my shoulder. I can eat my breakfast in peace.. I think.

"Do you want to stay over for today?" Kaname asked me. I was a bit startled to hear that from him. I thought about it for a moment. Though.. I want to trust him that he won't do anything.. it's just so hard. Damn it! Why didn't met Kaname earlier, he's such a great guy. It's that entire bastard fault; he ruined my trust for people. Not just guys but people around me also.

"Uhm.."

"It's fine if you don't want to, I'm just worried that you might be in trouble again." He looked at me with concern. Sigh. I don't deserve his attention, why does it have to be me? I always ask myself that question. It's just that, Kaname is really handsome; he can get all the guys or girls he wants, why is he settling with a guy like me?

"I'll.. stay over."

"Thank you Zero." He smiled.

_What was that for?__  
_

* * *

I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT. I got really lazy, and I'm kind of stressed out looking for a dress for my brother's wedding. I've been shopping so many times, I just can't find a decent dress! It just frustrates me. –cries- Wish me luck that I can find a decent dress sometime soon. I only have two weeks left until the big day! Anyways, I know this chapter is crappy, like my other chapter. I just couldn't think of anything else. I'm.. probably running out of ideas and I do want to get this story done ASAP so I can start on my new one. Soo, review!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Writers block really sucks, seriously. When you read this, it's probably nonsense ideas, LOL.. I seriously cannot think of ideas.. I hope this settles.

Disclaimers: I don't own Vampire Knight.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"… How long are you going to keep me here?" Zero suddenly asked. Kaname looked over his shoulder and stared.

"If you leave, who's going to take care of Naoto?" The brunette fully turned his body around to face Zero. They are currently in his kitchen and having a cup of tea. At the same time when Zero asked, Naoto stared up at his owner and tilted his head cutely. The silverette let a small smile slipped and tapped Nao's forehead. It reacted by licking his finger.

"You can still take care of it."

"He causes too much trouble whenever you're not here." Kaname shook his head; he had a hard time controlling the kitten. A kitten for heck sakes! It's like he's only a troublemaker whenever Zero was not around. Tsk.

"That's not true." Zero used both his hands and played with the small kitten on the table, while looking at Kaname who gave him a serious look. He blinked a couple of time before looking down at the kitten.

"So, you are a troublemaker whenever I'm not around, huh?" He poked the kitten's head and it resorted back by hissing slightly as if understanding him. He inwardly sighed. It's been a good couple of days ever since the incident. He really needs to find a job, and get back to his place. He obviously have bills to pay, the apartment can't pay for itself, can it? Zero had no choice but to wear Kaname's clothing since obviously he can't wear his own.

"Do you want to do anything today?" Kaname suddenly asked him, to tell you the truth, he's kind of nervous about starting a conversation with him and keeping it alive. He may not look like he's nervous, but boy.. if you really pay attention to his hands, it's slightly shaking.

"Uhm, I really need to get back to my apartment.." Zero softly said, a part of him doesn't want to go back to his place because he's somewhat scared that Kaito may be causing trouble again.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Not really.." He sighed.

"Don't go back there then, you can think of every possibility that can happen to you while I'm not there to protect you." Kaname's face turned serious and Zero winced a bit at his expression.

"I'm not a women, I can take care of myself." He hissed at Kaname.

"I know very well that you are no women, but can I help that I am worried for you?" Kaname sighed and stopped whatever he was doing. He walked back to the chair and sat down while looking straight at Zero.

"What else am I suppose to do? Stay here and let you take care of me forever?" Zero snorted.

"Possible." He said with a straight face. One of Zero's eyes twitched at his reply. Is he seriously thinking of letting him live here?

"Impossible. I have a life, Kaname. I need to face my problems; I can't just hide away from Kaito forever! You very well know that!" The silverette snapped. He's currently frustrated with all the problems he's dealing with right now.

"Zero. What would happen if he ever captured you again and I'm not there? I'm only looking out for you as a friend." His voice was full of concern even though his face tells a different story.

"Shit! What the fuck do you want me to do! I'm not yours to keep, Kaname! This is utterly insane and frustrating."

"Oh, so you think that I care for you is insane and frustrating?" Kaname glared at Zero.

"Damn it! You know what I mean." Zero ran his hands over his hair and felt the urge to scream and pull it. He didn't know what to do.

"No, I don't. Care to explain to me?" He crossed his arms across his chest and leaned back into the chair while waiting for Zero to give him an explanation.

"Why the hell are you being so complicated? I don't owe you an explanation, you're not even my fucking boyfriend!" Zero growled out and slammed his hands on the table, the cup tipped over and the drink slipped all over the table. Naoto hissed at the sudden action, Zero looked at the kitten and put it down on the floor. Nao quickly ran away.

"So, if I was your boyfriend, you'd give me an explanation?" He stared at Zero.

"FUCK! Seriously, Kaname! You're making this shit hard for me."

"Oh no, I'm not. It's your choice if you want to go or not. I wouldn't even care." Kaname suddenly snapped, but stopped himself; he even winced at his own words. He didn't mean to say it, but it was just getting out of hand. He just wants Zero to stay so he can watch over him. He was getting really frustrated at Zero's stubborn behavior. Kaname is caring for him because he's a friend. Can't a friend care for a friend if they're in trouble?

"I see.. That's all you got to say. I'm glad we've come to an understanding." Zero darkly stated, his bangs shielding his eyes. Kaname opened his mouth to say something, but Zero suddenly walked off.

"Zero! Wait-"

"No, it's fine. Thank you for your care, I'll return the clothing back to you whenever I have time." Zero slipped on his shoes and quickly walked out of Kaname's house.

"Damn it! DAMN IT! I didn't mean for this to happen!" Kaname growled. One side of his brain told him to go and apologize but the other told him to just stay put and let him calm down. He would only anger him even more if he were to show up in front of his face after what he said.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"What a jerk face he is! I bet all those stupid shit he said about caring for me is a fucking lie also." Zero fumed while walking down the street and avoiding bumping into people. He had nothing to do so far now that he walked out on Kaname. He decided to call Yuuki, but remembered that he broke his phone during his stay at the jerk's house. He grumbled even more, but headed to the nearest phone store to get himself a new phone.

"Welcome, how may I help you?" Zero raised up his eyebrow at the familiar face. He looked at the direction where the voice had come from and was slightly startled to see Yuuki here.

"You work here, Yuuki?"

"Of course! Don't you see my uniform?" She huffed.

"I guess."

"So, what are you doing here for? I thought you were with Kaname." She saw Zero flinched at her brother's name and got curious. "What happened?" She asked.

"Nothing." He sighed and looked around the store.

"Obviously something is wrong when I saw you flinch at his name." She pointed out, arms crossed on her chest.

"Really, it's nothing."

"If you don't tell me, I'll find out sooner or later from him or myself." She got serious all of a sudden; it wasn't like her to get serious with such a cheery expression.

"Fine by me." He growled, seriously, he didn't mean to snap at her. He's obviously in a bad mood and you can't help it, right?

"Forget it, Zero. I'll wait until you're ready to tell me." She sighed.

"Can I look around for a cell phone now?"

"Oh, sure. What kind do you prefer?" She asked while showing Zero different variety of cell phones they have in store. Some were ugly, too big, too thin, or just wasn't right.

"I'll get this one." He pointed at black and silver I-phone 4. It was the only phone that look nice and plus he can go on the internet on it without having so much to stay at home… he shivered.

"Oh my god, I love the I-phone!" She squealed and quickly went to the storage room to get the phone for Zero. Since it wasn't on contract he has to pay for the phone itself. He grabbed his wallet and grabbed the amount of money needed to pay for the phone.

"Do you need a sim card?" She asked while putting the money away that she received from Zero.

"It's fine, I still have mines." He said his goodbye to Yuuki and walked out of the store. He breathed in the fresh air and decided to sit at a coffee shop to relax for now and also to clear his head. He stopped moving and rethought his idea. He wanted to be alone. He came to a conclusion that he would find somewhere that people wouldn't pass through and somewhere high. He looked up at the buildings and went straight to the highest building. He went into the build and managed to get to the rooftop. How he got there? Let your imagination run from there on.

He sighed and his eyes darted around to see if anyone was up here also, finding none, he looked for a sunny spot and sat down. He leaned back and supported himself with both his arms.

"This is ridiculous.. why the hell am I upset.." He growled and let his back fall to the flat surface, he grunted when his back made contact with the hard solid floor. He shielded his eyes from the sun and let out a long sigh.

'_Seriously.. just.. UGH.. why am I so.. like this. He's just someone I met and hardly knew! So why am I feeling like this? That damn idiot, if he didn't care in the first place, why the hell did he keep me in his house acting like he fucking cared! Shit…' _He shook his head at the thought and took a deep breath. He got up from his position and walked toward the bars that blocked him from jumping or falling off the building. He leaned over the bar just a little bit to look down at the people walking the sidewalk. Suddenly he got pulled back into a hard chest.

"What the-!" He cried out suddenly and tried to wiggle out of the person's grasp.

"Are you an idiot for trying to suicide?" Kaname yelled at him. He came looking for him and decided to apologize and was not expecting him to lean over the bars. That had scared the shit out of him, before he knew it, his own body moved on its own.

"K-kaname!" He gasped out.

Kaname turned Zero around and held him in place. "What were you THINKING trying to kill yourself!" He raised his voice. Damn, he's losing his self-control.

"Wha- I wasn't trying to suicide! What the hell are you shitting about?" Zero shoved Kaname away, though he stumbled while walking back, loosing his balance. He was falling backward and his back hit the bar. "S-shit!" He cried out because of the pain.

Kaname widened his eyes and reached his hands to catch Zero before he really ended up screwing himself over. He wouldn't allow that!

"ZERO!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

TBC..

Alalalala. Sorry for the long wait! I'm sorry, I've been having a big writer's block. I hope you don't murder me for that; I did try my best! D: This chapter is short, I know. I didn't really know.. how to actually.. keep on writing, you know? I got lazy and the writer's block is not helping at all. So.. I hope you enjoy and Happy gobble gobble day! Or is it too late? Oh well. XD. Review is much appreciated.


	9. Chapter 9

**Uhm. Hi. Woah. Holy. I totally forgot I had this account still and left a story unfinished. I feel so bad! I reread this story and thought, "should I try to finish this? Hm.. why not..." Yeah... I don't think I'll be good at finishing this since it's been awhile... D;**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Knight.. zzz.

* * *

"ZERO!" Kaname quickly called his name out in a panicked voice. He would never forgive himself if Zero were to die like this.

"... Ka..name!" Zero's voice was full of fear. He had toppled over the bar and fell into water. Kaname had felt their finger tips touch, but it was too late. He did not make it on time. _Curse those people who invented low-height bars, this place is too dangerous to walk near. Kids could of fell into the water._

"Dammit!" Kaname swore and quickly jumped into the water to save Zero. _Look at what I have done.. if I didn't snap at Zero, he wouldn't have had this happening to him. Shit! Where is he?!_

"K...name .." Zero weakly called out while trying to keep his head above the water. Due to the injury he had received when he fell backward, he was in a lot of pain and barely could swim to a safe surface. He was barely conscious and he sunk down into the water. _Is this it...? Am I going to die like this...?_

"Where the hell is he!" Kaname panicked. _Please be okay, Zero. I don't want to lose you. I have yet to say how sorry I am to you. Pleas- ZERO!_

He quickly swam over to Zero and hurried to hurl him up onto the surface. The moment he had laid Zero down, he had noticed he wasn't breathing.

"Zero?! Can you hear me?!" Kaname called out. Zero wasn't responding at all. Expertly, Kaname had performed CPR on him. Placing both hands on his chest and pushed while giving him some air until he coughed up massive amount of water. _He's safe..._ Kaname slumped from relief.

"...ugh... k..a..." Zero tried to steady his breathing and coughed a bit more when he tried to call out to his name. He was shivering from the wetness. One could only handle so much.

"Shhhh... don't try to talk, breathe. We have to get you some dry clothes and a warm place." Kaname told him, picking him up. He carried Zero bridal style and the silver-haired man cuddled deeper to feel the warmth of Kaname's body. He didn't really care if people were going to stare... he didn't... His body was numb, so he couldn't feel anything or any pain.

* * *

Zero was peacefully sleeping on the bed while a doctor was checking on his injuries. People had claimed that this man was the most skilled and trusted doctor. He had no problems figuring out what is wrong with the patient since he is a vampire doctor. He's able to treat humans fairly easy also. Hopefully.

"How is he?" Kaname asked, maybe with a hint of eagerness.

"Hm, he did receive a big impact on his back, that would most likely be a big bruise. Luckily the impact missed his spine so he should be fine after a couple days of rest. I will prescribe some pain medicine for his back. You will need to pick it up in the nearest pharmacy." The doctor told Kaname while finishing checking up on Zero. He deemed him okay for now and packed everything up after writing him a prescription.

"Thank you, doctor." Kaname walked the doctor out the front door and bid him good day. After closing the door is when he let out a long sigh. _Almost everytime I'm with Zero, he ends up hurt later. Maybe I am a danger to Zero... I don't like him getting hurt because of me.._ Kaname walked up to the room where Zero is currently resting.

"Hm.. you tend to get in trouble a lot because of me, huh?" Kaname said aloud to the sleeping figure. He sat down in a chair and started beating himself up inside for causing Zero to almost lost his life. _How could I have been so stupid? He had tough complication dealing with him and here I am, moping. Moping? Do I even mope? I guess I am now..._ He looked up at Zero and lightly reached over to brush away some of his bangs._ I fucked up, didn't I?_

"No you didn't." Zero quietly exclaimed.

Kaname slightly was taken back that he had woken so fast, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Zero had a confused face on until it suddenly clicked. Oh.

"Snapping at you and didn't mean to say what I said." Kaname hoped Zero would forgive him. He really hoped. Last thing he wants was for Zero to despise him.

"I'm not forgiving you." He bluntly stated. He was slightly glaring at him. Was he being too childish? He had saved him... but...

"I'm truly sorry.. I know you won't forgive me." Kaname sadly told him.

Zero bit his lips. He felt kind of bad treating the person who saved him like this, but he was the one that said all those things to him despite knowing he had a hard time trusting people again! "...thank.. you.." He slowly said, "for.. saving me back there." He looked away.

Kaname raised his eyebrow, he wasn't expecting that kind of response. "It's no problem. Anything for you." He lightly smiled.

On the other hand, Zero was having a hard time figuring out what he should do. Should he leave and risk getting into another accident or stay here and try to mend their relationship to a better level? _This is so confusing..._

"Just cause I thanked you doesn't mean we are in good terms." Zero lightly bit out.

"Yes, I understand." Kaname knew this was going to happen. "Can you at least stay the night so I won't have to go crazy worrying all night about you?" He looked concerned.

Zero tried to sit up, but the pain on his back really hurts. "Ugh.. damn back..." He winced, flopping back down on the bed.

"Don't strain yourself. I still need to get your pain medicine. Are you hungry?" Kaname asked, getting ready to go out to get the medication.

"I'm fine."

"Well, I'll be back in a few. Please stay in bed until I come back. I don't want you to get hurt even more." Kaname's face showed guilt. He shook it off and decided to head out. "I'll be quick." And off he went to the pharmacy.

"Idiot..." Zero sighed.

* * *

"Damn, that took longer than I expected." Kaname cursed. He hoped Zero was listening to him and was resting in bed. Something was a little off as he kept on waking further into his home. His senses were alerting him of something dangerous.

"Zero?" He called out as he inched forward to his door. He heard a groan and something crash onto the floor. _Zero!_ As soon as he opened the door, he stared at the scene he was seeing.

"Hi." Zero darted his eyes over to Kaname, nothing seem to be out of place. Zero looked a bit too peaceful for his taste at the moment. Something definitely seemed off. He scanned the room until his eyes landed on a captured figure that seem to be knocked out. _What?_

He quickly went to Zero and checked if he's injured. "What happened?" His worried expression was shown.

"Nothing. I got ambushed?" Zero lightly sighed.

"Ambushed!" Are you okay?" Kaname gently re-checked Zero over to see if he really got severely injured. Zero slapped his hands away.

"I'm fine. Don't be a worry wart." _Did I just see a twitch? _

"You just got attacked. How- wait, how was he tied up if you were the only one that was in here?" Kaname looked at him curiously. Trying to piece together what had happened.

"Uh... A ninja came and rescued me." Zero cleared his throat and coughed a little. Kaname raised his eyebrow in curiosity.

"If you say so," Kaname walked over to the unconscious person and looked over to Zero. "So this person came and tried to attack you, but a ninja appeared last minute to save you? Also tied him up and left?" He gave out his point of view of what happened. He knew this was a cover up story from Zero. He was simply went along with it.

"Yeah.. something like that..." Zero looked nervous._ Ah! He's coming onto me. This wasn't easy beating him up, knocking him out, and tying him._ He had an injured back.

"I don't think a ninja would appear, Zero. What are you not telling me?" Kaname stared.

"I don't know! A ghost?" Zero face palmed. He was blowing his cover.

"...Zero..." Kaname warned him. He crossed his arm.

"Kaname! He's a dangerous man. We got to report him to the police!" Zero quickly tried to turn the subject around. He was failing.

"Yes, dangerous enough to be caught by a ninja." Kaname snorted a little. Then he had an idea came to his mind. Maybe he should ...?!

"Tsk." Zero easily caught the offending object thrown his way. Apparently, the intruder had woken up and threw something from his mouth. How is that possible?

Kaname stared in surprise that Zero caught the sharp object thrown at him. _Exactly what is he that I didn't notice before?_ He decided to question Zero later and questioned the intruder instead.

"Who sent you here?" Kaname glared daggers at him.

"Why should I tell you? I'm only sent to kill you. Apparently, he.." He hissed at Zero, "..had gotten to me before I could walk three steps into this room."

"What.. Zero?" Kaname was surprised that Zero could do that. _What is he? An agent? No way._

He ignored Kaname. "Who sent you. Tell me or I'll make sure you die a painful death." He glared at his attacker, slowly getting off the bed. Kaname watched, amused.

"Heh, I'm not going to tell you who- **FUCK**!" The now injured intruder cried out in pain when Zero shot a bullet at him. Where did he hide that gun?

"I'm saying this again... who..." Zero cocked the gun near his head. Kaname widened his eyes. He quickly went over to Zero to stop him from killing this man.

"Zero! Stop, don't kill this man. I don't want you to end up in jail." Kaname tried to calm him. Zero had slightly calmed, but not fully.

"Kaito... he must of fucking sent this guy.." Zero growled and knocked the intruder out again. "Kaname, send him back to that worthless being. Please." Zero trembled. He was sick and tired of Kaito always trying to have his way. As they say, one could handle so much toleration to one person.

"Okay, but we will need to talk after."

Zero nodded. He had slightly slumped his shoulder when Kaname disappeared. How he handled the situation in broad daylight is beyond our imagination.

"This is going to be a long... story.." He sighed.

* * *

"You." Kaname hissed at Kaito. _He sure looks beaten up, and yet here we are wasting my precious time. I should make a mental note to paralyze him next time._

"Boss!" The underling called out as he tried his best to scoot himself all the way to his boss.

"You.. failed me!" Kaito back-handed him. He glared up at Kaname, who seems to be unfazed by his actions. He knew it was his doing all along. Just when will this guy give up?

"Might I ask, why exactly are you still doing this?" Kaname questioned. He didn't have much patience for this little brat anymore. He was getting in the way of him and Zero.

"He is still mine, so why can't I?" Kaito smirked. Ohhhh, he was so getting it.

Kaname flashed his eyes and vanished before him. "Oh? What makes you think he's yours? Last time I checked, he clearly broke it off with you since you had plenty of girls all around you." Kaname re-appeared behind him and his hand was clawing at Kaito's throat.

He didn't have time to react so he coughed and winced in pain when the impact was made, "HE'S MINE TO KEEP AND TO DO WHATEVER I WANT!" Kaito stubbornly exclaimed while trying to find any way to engulf air into his lungs. Kaname's hold on his throat was starting to tighten a bit too much for his liking. Kaname had flung him into the wall and Kaito coughed out blood. _Stubborn humans._

"Hmmmm.. Let's see how long can you keep this up... this game of yours before I really kill you." Kaname growled loudly. "Don't you dare hurt Zero in the process."

"He can't die that easily... unless some circumstances happens and I happen to..." Kaito smirked widely. "drug him with something." He laughed a little to crazy. His voice had sounded a bit like a psycho.

"What do you mean? Explain." Kaname ordered. He was starting to get a bit irritated yet curious about what he had just said.

"Oh? You don't know Zero well enough I see.." Kaito smiled evilly. Kaname wanted to so much wipe that stupid smile off that disgusting face, but he held back and kept on listening. Tightening his fist to hold back his anger.

"You see... *cough* Zero... is a..." Kaito slowly stated out. Could he be any slower?

"Ninja..." Kaito finished. **(Trololol, just kidding. I just had to do it.)**

"He's a what?" Kaname couldn't hear what he had just said since his words were a bit slurred and the excessive yelling of Kaito's so-called employee wasn't helping.

"Vampire..."

* * *

**OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. Hi. Yeah..**

**Ok. I just totally did not know how to finish this chapter. I felt really bad that I left this hanging for many years. Sue me :[. I tried my best for this chapter.**

**DON'T KILL ME. I love you all D:**

**I suck, I know. Forgive me. Cookies for you all.**


End file.
